


For the Frost Time in Forever

by BamBrixBam, dreaming_is_believing2



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All edits and additions are by dis2, Allura and Keith are siblings, Childhood Friends One-Sided, F/M, I'll add more tags as we go along, JacklAnnance AU, Keith is Anna, M/M, Multi, No hate or you're blocked, OOC-ness, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Very Dialogue-Heavy, background lotura, klangst, lance is jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BamBrixBam/pseuds/BamBrixBam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_is_believing2/pseuds/dreaming_is_believing2
Summary: Keith is just a lonely prince trapped inside of Altea's walls. Lance is the lonely winter spirit that no one can see.At least until their worlds collide within each other and they've been friends since Keith was a child. But when his sister runs off, their feelings only grow stronger the longer they're together, along with a lie that threatens to ruin their friendship.





	1. Lost then Found

**Author's Note:**

> Credits goes to BamBrixBam for helping me out with this story. So she's technically my co-writer for this. Thanks Brix!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning where a young prince loses his sister, but gains a friend.

A 5 year old Keith sat on his bed, watching as the servants moved the last of Allura’s things out of their once shared room that was now all his. He didn’t understand why she had to move rooms. They told him it was because she was growing up. But why did it mean Allura couldn’t play with him anymore? Even his parents seemed to be too busy with Allura to notice him. So he sat alone on his bed, grabbing his hippo plush and the hand knitted doll that resembled his sister and played alone. Wishing for a friend or someone to talk to. 

 

There was a knock at the door and once she heard a response, Queen Melenor enters the room. “Hey sweetie.” 

 

“Hi.” He said softly, not lifting his head up. 

 

“How you feeling?” 

 

“Why won’t Lura play with me? Doesn’t she like me anymore?”

 

“No, no,” She pulls him in for a hug. “Allura just wanted to have her own room and trying to learn how to be a good queen one day.” 

 

He gripped her dress and held back his tears. “Can I still see her?” 

 

Melenor knew she shouldn’t lie to her son, but it’s for his safety. “Maybe sometime this week.” 

 

“Can you play with me until then?” He asked. 

 

“For a few minutes I can, but I have to get back to helping your father.” Keith’s face lit up.

 

“We can go to the garden?” He smiled. She nods and Keith jumps with joy. Keith grabs his toy swords and heads to the garden with his lovely mother. Unfortunately, their playing doesn’t last more than an hour before his father calls her back to the throne room. 

 

Once again, Keith is left alone. So he’s left to just swing his wooden sword in the air. 

 

Lance was in a nearby tree when he sees a young boy playing in the garden below him, all by himself. This intrigued him for some reason, and ends up falling out of said tree. Then Keith heard a sound from the tree nearby. “Whose there?” He pointed his toy sword in the direction the stranger fell. 

 

“Relax kid, it’s just me.” Lance groans in pain. “Name’s Lance, Lance Frost.” 

 

“Lance Frost?” He raised an eyebrow. “Why were you hiding in our tree?” 

 

“I’m bored, but I fell because you distracted me.” 

 

“How did you even get past the wall?” He looked at the structure behind him. 

 

“Wait wait wait, you can see me?!” 

 

Keith blinked unamused at him. “Duh! You’re standing right in front of me.”

 

“Uh, kid, you can only see people like me unless you believe in me.”

 

“How do I know you’re not just saying that cause you wanna kidnap me?” 

 

“Because I can do this.” Lance spins his staff and hits the tree with frost. 

 

Keith watched with awe and some hint and familiarity when the frost spread through the tree. “Woah!” He exclaimed. “How’d you do that?” He asked, running towards the tree and running his fingers over the frost. 

 

“I don’t know actually, I’ve always been able to do it since Man in Moon told me who I was.” 

 

“Man in Moon?” He questioned. “You sure talk weird. But it’s nice to meet you Lance Frost. I’m Prince Keith of Altea.” 

 

“Oh, you’re a prince? That explains the sword.”

 

He looked down at his toy and then at Lance. “Lots of kids play with these. And that’s the give away? Not the fact you’re inside castle grounds?”

 

“Nope, just thought you were some random kid crossing the boundaries, I don’t know.” Lance shrugs. “But nice to meet you too, Keith.” 

 

“It’s literally impossible to climb over the wall.” He motioned to the height. “And the guards would take you down anyway.” 

 

“Well first of all,” Lance makes himself fly over Keith. “I can fly. And second of all,” He lands behinds him, slightly flipping his hair in the process. “You’re the first mortal to ever see me.” 

 

“Wow!” He exclaimed. “You can fly and freeze things?! How come no one else has seen you?” 

 

“Well, I’m the Spirit of Winter and only those believe in me can see me. And you’re the first.”

 

“But I don’t know a Lance Frost.” He admitted. “How can I believe in you if I don’t know you?” 

 

“I don’t know kid, I really don’t remember anything before I became Lance Frost.” He shrugged. 

 

“I do want a friend though. My sister is gonna be queen one day and she has to practice for that. So she can’t play with me a lot anymore.” 

 

“Well that sucks. How old is she?”

 

“She’s eight. She’ll be queen when she turns twenty-one.” 

 

“And you look about five so why can’t she play with you? She still has time before she becomes queen.” Lance noticed. 

 

“I don’t know.” He shrugged. “We used to play all the time, but then she didn’t want to. Mama and papa say it’s because she’s busy.”

 

Lance felt bad for him. It kinda sounded like his sister was shutting him out, but how do you tell a five year old this? “What kind of fun do you like to have?”

 

He thought about it. “We like winter a lot. We build snowmen and go sledding.” He explained.

 

Lance thought about what to do with this information. Good thing snow was his thing. “Any private spots around here?” 

 

“The garden is pretty private.” He said. “People only come out if they have to. But I know somewhere people never find s.” He motioned for him to follow and led him through a gap between bushes making a small arch. Lance marveled at the sight in front of him. 

 

He led him to a clearing big enough to play in, but also small enough to be hidden. There was even a small pond in one corner. “But you can’t tell anyone. This place is a secret.” He glared at the boy. 

 

“Who am I going to tell?” Lance shrugs. And he immediately got to work. He started to cover every inch with frost and snow, and even froze the lake for ice skating.

 

“I don’t know. Maybe more people like you.” He shrugged. Cause he couldn’t be the only one? It sounded even more lonely than how Keith felt. But he pushed those thoughts aside when he saw what Lance did to his secret playground. 

 

“So, what do you think, Keith?” Lance asks once he was finished.

 

“So cool!” The pun wasn’t intended. But he was in awe. 

 

Lance smiled at the wide smile on Keith’s face. He never really had anyone who could actually appreciate his snow and ice, at least knowing that he had done it. “Oh, one final finishing touch.” He makes a snowball in his hand, blows on it and throws it at Keith. Before the prince could react, a snowball met his face. A few sparkles spread around his face and caused him to giggle. He grabbed some snow and bunched it into a ball and threw it at Lance. 

 

And it all went uphill from there. Keith and Lance had fun in his snow, with the young prince constantly being in awe of the spirit’s powers. 

 

“Hey Lance?” Keith asked, sitting down for a break. “Are you gonna come back after you have to leave?” 

 

Lance took a moment to think about it. He always was a free spirit and would just go where the wind took him. But this kid clearly needed him. “Yes, I will. I promise.” 

 

Keith wrapped his arms as far as they could around Lance. “Thanks.” He said. “You’re cold.” He noted frowning a little. 

 

“Sorry Keith, as the Spirit of Winter I can’t help but be cold.” He apologized. “But you’re nice and warm.”

 

“Prince Keith!” He heard Coran’s voice call out. “Dinner is ready to be served.” When he hears that person’s call, he ruffles Keith’s hair as a sign of playfulness. 

 

“When can I see you again?” He asks before heading back inside the castle. 

 

“When the wind brings me back.” He smiles warmly.

 

Keith just blinked at him confused. “Okay.”

 

Lance smiles as the young child ran off. He was adorable and it was fun being able to play with him as well as have someone finally see him. But it’s time he gets back to her.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

The one known as Mother Nature waited by the lake to see what progress Lance Frost had made today. Winter was only starting to come to Altea. So his presence would increase this time of year. “You’re a little later than usual.” She chuckled feeling his presence had arrived. 

 

“Well excuse me but I was having fun with the first mortal to ever see me.” Lance said as he leaned against his staff. 

 

“A mortal has seen you?” Her eyes widened, but she wasn’t really surprised. “Must be quite some mortal then.” She nodded. 

 

“Yeah, he’s a prince of Altea and she says that his sister couldn’t play with him anymore.” He shrugs. “He’s a sweet kid and I wish that his sister wasn’t doing that.” 

 

“Ah, so you met the young Prince.” A small smile graced her lips. But it disappeared quicker than it appeared. “How...what is he like?” SHe asked. 

 

“He’s a nice kid, definitely a little bit of a loner, quite snarky.” Lance flew overhead of her. “Why do you ask?”

 

“Can’t a woman be curious?” She flicked him in the nose, while letting out a chuckle. “And what does he look like?”

 

“He has a black mullet, violet eyes, pale skin and chubby cheeks.” 

 

“So unlike the rest of the royal family with their dark skin and brown hair.”

 

“Correctamundo, and there’s something suspicious about Keith’s sister.” Lance raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Allura is...a special child. I suggest you keep an eye out for her as well. But do respect the King and Queen’s wishes, regardless if you agree with them or not.” 

 

“That’s not the point Krolia!” Lance grips his staff tightly. “The king and queen are making it so Keith is all alone! That’s not fair to him!”

 

“Then make sure he isn’t alone.” She said. “There is a lot more going on with the royal family than meets the eye. Whatever the reason, I know they at least have both their children's safety in mind.” 

 

Lance grunts, but way deep down, he knew she was right. “Fine, but only because Keith clearly needs me.” He blasts a tree with frost out of frustration. 

 

She smiled sadly at him. “Maybe you need Keith too. You’ve been alone yourself long enough.” 

 

Even though Krolia was his mentor, she annoyed the crap out of him with her so mighty wisdom. “I’ve had no contact with anyone besides you for years. You couldn’t possibly know what that feels like.” 

 

Despite wanting to tell him, she refrained from it. “No. Lance, I don’t.” She eyed him coldly. “But I have lived long enough to know pain like it. And I did make sure you weren’t entirely alone. Who was there when you woke up all those centuries ago and who made sure you at least had someone to talk to?” 

 

“Whatever Krolia, why am I here?” Lance glared. 

 

“You may need to specify on that.” She laughed. “Because the answer could be because it’s our meeting place and kinda like our home.”    
  


“I’m a free spirit, I have no home. Meeting place doesn’t equal home, okay?”

 

“Hence why I said kinda.” She clarified. “Does have the basic needs for a home. So same difference.” 

 

“If neither of us stay here, not really.” Lance rolls his eyes. 

 

“So snarky today. I thought you’d be ecstatic that you finally got a believer. And a Prince at that.” 

 

“Oh I am, but now he’s trapped in that castle all along and will be waiting when I come back to him.” Lance grimaces. “He’s a good kid, but it’s not right for him to be trapped in there.” 

 

“He doesn’t have to be trapped. You were never one to follow rules, anyway. You should respect his parents’ wishes, but what they don’t know can’t hurt them.” She smiled mischievously. 

 

Lance smiles wickedly. “They can’t even see me, so what’s a little harm in making sure he has fun in the palace?” 

 

“You may be invisible. But your powers that create aren’t.” She reminded. “Wouldn’t want the poor boy to explain how his bedroom is covered in snow now.”

 

“That’s where you doubt me, Mother Nature,” Lance smirks. “Why would I make it completely snow in his room when he can have snowflakes.” 

 

“Maybe because I recall a certain someone causing blizzards and such despite me saying otherwise. And if Keith asks, you’ll probably give in.”

 

Lance’s smirk fades. “Are you saying that he’s like my weakness or something?” 

 

“I’m saying you tend to be a bit of a pushover.” She teased. “But if you can say no to a child, go ahead.”

 

“Thanks Krolia.” He spoke sarcastically, with an obvious glare. 

 

“Just enjoy your time with him.” She said. 

 

Lance then smiles. “If I have as much fun with him as I did today, he and I are going to be good friends.” 

 

“Well better go keep your promise to your friend.” Lance nods and flies off, almost without a trace.


	2. Throughout the Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what happened, Lance always came back, even for Keith's lowest moments.

Lance said he’d be back. But Keith hadn’t really understood what Lance meant with when he’d return. But he assumed tomorrow, so Keith was waiting in the garden. Lance automatically spotted the kid waiting for him in the garden and landed behind him. “Good to see you again, kid.”

 

“Lance!” He lit up and ran to him. “I thought you forgot about me.”

 

Lance chuckles and pulls Keith into a hug. “Like I can forget the first mortal to ever see me!” He ruffles Keith’s perfect hair to be slightly messy again. 

 

“How long were you alone for?”   
  


Lance doesn’t really think about it too much. He remembered Krolia mentioning a few decades or something, he normally tuned her out during their meetings sometimes. 

 

“Lance?” He said in a questioning tone when he didn’t answer. 

 

“As a spirit in general? Probably a few decades or so, lost track.” Lance summed it up the best he could there.

 

“How old are you?” He asked. “Are you like a ghost?”   
  


Lance didn’t know exactly how to answer that either. He knew that he had died, but he wasn’t really a ghost. “Not exactly.” Lance shook his head. “I don’t really know what I am.”

 

“Well, you can be my best friend.” He said and hugged him. 

 

Lance knew he always smiled whenever Keith hugged him, and he never wanted to stop. “I’d love that, Keith.” 

 

Keith smiled at him. “Wanna go inside today?” He asked. “But you can’t make it snow. The servants don’t like big messes. But there’s also a bit less of servants now.” 

 

Lance nods in understanding. “As much as I’d like to, how about we actually go to the same spot as last time?” He asks. “I remember that you seemed like you were completely coped up in the castle yesterday and you seemed so happy in the snow before so, what do you think?”

 

Keith nods. “We can. But all my toys are inside. But we can play in the snow again. I just gotta get my snow clothes.”

 

Lance waited outside alone for Keith to come out with his winter coat. Keith grabbed his coat. The staff he had passed didn’t question since it was getting colder now that winter was coming and no one really questioned since it was getting colder now that winter was coming and no one really wanted to tell him he really didn’t need that coat until it started snowing. The kid’s been through enough these last few days. 

 

“You feeling warmer now?” Lance asks Keith once he’s back outside. 

 

“Yup.” He grinned. 

 

_ That smile is so adorable! _ Lance thought. “Well, let’s head back to that spot then.” Keith nodded and pulled his arm towards their spot. 

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

“Hey Keith, what do you have there?” Lance asks one day. 

 

“Lance!” He ran up and hugged him. The object still in his hands as he wrapped them around his friend. “I told Coran how sometimes you have to go away. So he made me this.” He showed him the doll that resembled Lance. “He says it’s like you’d be there with me all the time, even if you’re not.” 

 

Lance examines the doll that was in Keith’s hands. “It looks awesome, and he captured my signature smirk perfectly.” He commented. 

 

“I also got this.” He showed him another doll, this time of Keith. “It’s not new, but maybe you’d want it so you won’t miss me.” He held it out. 

 

Lance took the doll from Keith’s hand and noticed just how well it resembles him. Coran must be really good at making these if he was able to make one that looks exactly like him. But then he notices that in the doll’s hair, it didn’t have Keith’s streak. Weird. “That was a good idea, Keith. Thank you, I love it.” He said with a smile. 

 

“Really?” He smiled. “I just wanted to so we wouldn’t miss each other when it’s not winter.” Keith said with sparkling eyes. Lance nods and ruffles his hair. “Wanna go play with them?” He took the Lance doll and held it in front of his face. “Look at me, I’m Lance! I throw snowballs at your face.” He said, doing an impression of him. 

 

When hearing Keith’s impression of him, he laughs hard. He takes his new Keith doll and holds it next to Keith’s face. “Hello, I’m Keith! I’m the most adorable prince in the world and I fight good!” He said in a squeaky voice. 

 

“I don’t sound like that.” He pouted. He took his Lance doll and ran around holding it in the air. “I’m a superhero cause I fly and save people. And if you mess with me, I’m gonna freeze you.” He said, making wind noises for the ‘freezing’.

 

Lance laughs at how cute Keith was being with that doll. “My best friend is a superhero and he is so awesome!” 

 

“I also love myself a lot.” He teased. “No one is allowed to be more pretty than me.”

 

The spirit smirks at that.  _ Two can play that game, Keith. _ “I’m a prince and I have a mullet.” Lance teased right back. 

 

“I don’t have a mullet.” He frowned, grabbing his hair. 

 

“Keith,” he stood directly in front of him. “I like you, kid, but it’s a mullet.” 

 

“Is that bad?’ 

 

“A little bit yeah,” Lance answered honestly but when Keith looked a little upset, he adds “But it suits you.” 

 

Keith breathed. “So it’s okay?” He ran his hand through his hair. “And if you make fun of my hair I’ll say your hair looks like an old man.” 

 

“Yes, it’s totally okay-Wait, hey!” Lance said in a very offended tone. 

 

Keith just giggled. “You probably are an old man cause you said you were over a hundred years old. That’s old.” 

 

“It’s not like I chose to have white hair!” He rolls his eyes. “If I had the choice, it’d be brown!” 

 

“That looks nice.” He said, thinking about Lance with brown hair. “But it also looks weird cause I only know you with white hair. And it kinda matches mine.” He said, pointing to his streak. 

 

Lance never thought about it that way. Because Keith was right, their hair did kind of match.

 

“You got a point there.” He acknowledged. “I think my hair is meant to resemble frost or something, I don’t know.” 

 

“I don’t know what mine is. They said I was born with it. But I think a troll kissed me and I got it.”

 

“I guess it makes sense that you were born with it.” Lance shrugs. “But where did you come up with the troll assumption?” 

 

“I don’t know. I dreamt it up.” He shrugged. “I don’t remember a lot. But I don’t think it was always there. But Mama and Papa say I was born with it. So I was born with it.” 

 

Lance didn’t necessarily believe what Keith’s parents told him most of the time, but he knew better than to press forward with it.  “Speaking of white air, how’s your sister doing?” 

 

“She stays in her room room all day. I try knocking and asks if she wants to play. But she doesn’t answer. Sometimes I hear her crying. But the door is locked and I can’t help her.” 

 

Lance hugs Keith before he can start crying. “I’ve tried looking into it, but she always has her curtains closed.” He explained to him. 

 

“It’s okay. Maybe if I keep trying, I can get to talk to her. I see her at dinner sometimes.” 

 

Lance could tell just how much Keith wants to be with his sister again. Sometimes when he comes by, he’s found Keith crying over his sister. Seriously, why can’t Allura come out of her room! 

 

“Her room is also cold.” He noted. “Mama said it’s because she prefers it that way. But it’s weird in winter. That makes you sick if you get too cold. Not like you, cause the cold doesn’t hurt you. Makes you nice in summer if you do come in that time.” 

 

Her room is always cold, even in the winter? That sounds kind of odd. “Good to know I can cool you down when it gets hot.” 

 

“That’s the advantage of having a ‘cool’ friend. Wanna go play in my room? We can play with the dolls and my other toys. You can even meet Mr. Hippo.” 

 

Lance chuckles at the pun. “I’d love that, plus I’ve been wanting to meet Mr. Hippo for awhile.” 

 

“He’s my other best friend.” He said. “He’s also real cuddly.” 

 

“So, competition I see.” Lance teases. “To your room we go!” He points dramatically. 

 

Keith laughed and led him to his room. He had managed to fill the space where Allura’s stuff used to be. Mostly with shelves of books and other toys. And a dresser and mirror. He didn’t use it much, but his mother would like to brush his hair there.

 

“Nice place you got here.” Lance notes. 

 

Keith nodded, then ran to his bed, grabbing a giant purple hippo plush. “Lance, this is Mr. Hippo and Mr. Hippo this is Lance Frost.” He introduced. 

 

Lance noticed how massive the stuffed animal was and how big it looked in Keith’s hands. “So you’re Mr. Hippo eh? Rivaling my spot as Keith’s best friend?” He spoke to the plush. “Well, you and I are rivals from now on, neck and neck.” 

 

“He thinks you’re weird and that he will beat you in you as ‘arrivals’? He’s gonna arrive first.”

 

“That’s not what I said but,” Lance glares at the stuffed animal. “I will beat you!”  

 

Keith snickered. “You’re weird.” He commented. “But he says he’ll win.” 

 

Lance scoffs dramatically. Why was Mr. Hippo his second best friend? He’s only a stuffed animal!

 

“Mama and Papa gave him to me when I was a baby. They said it use to belong to a friend of theirs who would want me to have it. They said the friend was special. I haven’t met them. But I like them cause they gave me Mr. Hippo.” 

 

Lance shrugs at that reasoning. “I can understand that, but I’m his best special friend, got it!” He pointed meanly at the stuffed animal. 

 

“You’re weird.” He commented, giggling. “But it’d be nice if you two got along. Don’t want my two best friends fighting.” 

 

Lance sighs in defeat. “Fine, I’ll be nice to him, but only for you.”

 

“You’re only nice if you want something.” He pointed out.

 

Lance scowls. “You wound me, Keith. That’s not  _ always _ the case.” 

 

“Okay, so why are you being nice to Mr. Hippo if he’s your...arrival? What’s that mean?”

 

“Because I don’t want to fight with him in front of you.” Lance shrugs. “And he’s my rival. And that means to compete for something with another person or thing.”

 

“And what are you fighting him for?”

 

“To be your bestest best friend.” Lance booped the prince’s nose. 

 

“Well, I like Mr. Hippo better cause he’s quiet and doesn’t throw snowballs at my face.” The winter spirit raised an eyebrow. “But I like you better cause you’re fun and you can do all these cool things.” 

 

Lance nods. “Well, as long as you don’t hate me is all that should matter.” He acknowledges. “And I just know that as long as we have fun together, that’s what makes the wait worth it.” 

 

“It would be nice if you can visit when it’s not winter all the time. But you make all your visits fun.” 

 

Lance sighs. “Maybe when you’re older I can visit more when it isn’t winter. Until then, I just need to make sure you have as much fun as possible until I come back.”

 

“Why do I have to be older? I’m old enough.” He frowned. 

 

“It’s complicated, Keith. You think I want to leave you alone here all the time? Of course not, I love spending time with you, but I’m the spirit of all winter, so it’ll always depend.”

 

“I guess seeing you when you can is better. I live with Allura, but I don’t see her as much as I do you.” He’d known Lance for almost a year and he was already beating his sister in how often he’d seen them.

 

Lance pats his shoulder with a smile. He definitely loves his friendship with Keith and loves the fun they have together. “Now, why don’t we get to playing?” 

 

“Okay. You can be the Prince and I can be the pirate that saves you.” He says. 

 

“Sounds cool, Keith.” He smiles warmly as they started their new game. 

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Keith sat in his room, hugging his hippo as he sat on his bed. His door had been locked for most of the day. Not really wanting to see the people who kept secrets from him.

 

Lance showed up at Keith’s window with a warm smile. When he sees his upset expression, he taps on the glass. The young prince looked up when he heard a tap on his window. Only one person could reach that high. He quickly wiped his tears and made his way to the window. 

 

“Hey buddy, you look upset, you doing okay?” 

 

“It’s nothing.” He sniffed, stepping aside and allowing Lance to enter. 

 

Lance could tell that he was upset, but wasn’t sure how to approach it. “How come your door’s locked?” 

 

“Don’t really wanna see anyone right now.” He admitted, walking back to his bed. 

 

Lance takes a seat down next to him. “Does that include me?”

 

He remained silent. Just hugging his toy and failing miserably to keep his tears in.

 

“You always tell me the truth, right?” 

 

“Of course I do, Keith.” He assured him. “Why do you ask?”

 

“Even if the truth hurts?”

 

Lance nods. “Did something happen before I came?”

 

“Why’d my parents give me up?” He questioned, not really asking anyone in general.

 

“Why would your parents give you up?” Lance asks in confusion. “You still have the king and queen, they’re your parents.” 

 

“Mama and Papa told me I was adopted. You know what that means?” He looked at him, but Lance only shakes his head. “They’re not my real parents.” 

 

“What?”

“So how comes my real parents don’t love me?” He sobbed. “Why did they leave me with someone else?”

 

Lance pulled him into a hug and held onto him tightly. “I don’t know buddy, I’m sure they loved you, you’re an amazing kid. But I don’t know how to make it better. Just, know I’m here for you alright?” 

 

“Mama and Papa still wanna talk to me. But I don’t wanna go by myself. I don’t wanna lock them out forever, but I’m scared.” He admitted, gripping tightly on Lance’s jumper. 

 

Lance rubbed circles on his back and tried to calm him down the best that he could. “I don’t blame you being scared. If you want, I could come with you to talk to them?”

 

“You will?” He blinked.

 

“Of course I will, but only if you want me to.”

 

“I want you to. They were gonna tell what my real parents were like. But I was scared to find out why they left me.” 

 

Lance rubbed his back a little more. “Then I’ll come. And I won’t leave no matter what they tell you.” He promised.

 

Keith gave him a hug and then stared at the door. “You won’t fly away?” He asked. He knew Lance was sensitive when people couldn’t see him, but he also didn’t want to face his adopted parents alone when they told him about his real parents. 

 

Lance shakes his head. He doesn’t really like being around mortals, because they walk right through him. But Keith is more important. 

 

Keith wiped his face and took Lance’s hand. When he got to his door, he took a deep breath before unlocking it. “You can do this, Keith.” He reassured him.

 

“You’ll be by my side, right?” He looked up at him. Lance nods and squeezes his hand to try and keep him relaxed. 

 

His parents said they’d be in the library, so Keith led Lance towards the room. “Mama, Papa.” His voice went soft when he entered. Lance gives his hand one last squeeze before letting go so his parents didn’t suspect anything, he didn’t want his friend to let go, but having him nearby he supposed was better.  

 

“Keith, sweetie, good to see you out of you room.” Melenor said with a teary smile. 

 

Keith lowered his gaze and remained silent. 

 

“So, I’m guessing that you’re ready for an explanation?” Alfor asked his son.

 

Keith gave a shrug. “Did my real parents love me?”

 

Melenor and Alfor look at each other with nervous expressions. “They definitely loved you, without a doubt. They just wanted you to have a better life than either of them could provide.” Melenor kneels down directly in front of him.

 

“Keith.” Alfor spoke and came towards him. “Your parents loved you more than anything. But they…” he couldn’t bring himself to say it, so just wrapped his son into a hug. “We may not be your biological parents, but we love you as if you were our own. Because you will always be our son and we will always be your parents.”

 

Lance smiled at the sight. Sure, he didn’t completely like or trust Keith’s parents, but his friend loved them and soft hugs are always cute. 

 

Keith returned the hug and let himself cry. He was conflicted but they did raise him and loved him all the same. “Thank you for taking care of me and giving me a family.” 

 

“Of course Keith.” Melenor sniffles from happy tears. “You’re our son, no matter what.”

 

“What were they like?” He asked. 

 

Melenor smiles. “Well, they were both fearless and always did whatever it took to protect the ones they love.” 

 

“Was it hard for them to give me to you?” 

 

The king and queen both nodded. “They didn’t want to give you up, but it was their time.” She spoke. 

 

“Does this mean I’m not a prince?”

“As long as you’re part of our family, you’re a prince.”

 

“I guess my parents loved me a lot to leave me with a royal family.” He gave a small smile. 

 

Lance, Melenor and Alfor laugh at that comment. “You’re so cute.” 

 

“So I can still call you Mama and Papa?” 

 

They both nod. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Alfor smiles. 

 

“I don’t know my real parents, but i think they’d be happy with how you raised me.”

 

“We certainly hope so, but you’ve turned into a sweet and brave little man, the way we thought they would’ve wanted.” 

 

While they hugged him, Keith moved his gaze to Lance and smiled. “Thank you.” He mouthed. 

 

Lance smiled right back. “You’re welcome.” He mouthed back. 

 

Keith eventually fell asleep in Melenor’s arm and both the King and Queen took him back to his room. “Do you think we should’ve told him everything?” Melenor asked. 

 

Lance looked up at them at them as he kneeled beside Keith’s bed. “He’s still a little too young. Now just isn’t the time, it’s been a long day for him already.” Alfor whispers.

 

“I don’t like keeping all these secrets from him.” She ran her hand through her sleeping child’s hair. “We even keep the secret about Allura from him. She doesn’t even want to near him because she’s afraid of hurting him again.” Her fingers fell on the white strands on Keith’s hair. A permanent reminder of how they almost lost him.

 

_ What were they talking about?  _ Lance thought. 

 

“I know honey, but telling him what his mother is might be a little too much for him, at least right now.”

 

“And Allura? They used to be so close. Now he has to make a friend so he isn’t lonely. A friend with ice magic. What are the odds?” 

 

Lance gasp and nearly growls. “Hey!” He said, offended. 

Keith whined when he heard Lance, burying his face in his pillow, but not waking up. 

 

Lance carefully ran his hand through Keith’s hair, as way of apologizing for being loud.  _ But what is this secret about his sister that they’re talking about?  _

 

“Someday we will tell him, right now just isn’t the time.”  

 

With that, they left the room. Melenor giving him a kiss on his forehead before leaving him. 

 

Once they were gone, Lance was left to wonder.  _ What are the other secrets that they’re keeping from Keith? _

 

Years went by and Keith accepted that he was adopted. Though his parents were still vague on his parents. Mostly his mother. He had found some things on his biological father, but it was like his biological mother never existed. 

 

Lance still came by when he could, like usual. But when he found out who Keith’s biological mother was, he tried his best to avoid talking about it when Keith brought it up. 

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Keith sat in his room with a book in hand. A knock on his door drew his attention from it. “Yeah!” 

 

It was Coran and he informed him that his parents wished to see him before they left on their voyage. “I’ll be there in a minute.” He nodded. 

 

Melenor and Alfor smiles as their son came rushing into the room. “See you in two weeks.” He said, running into a hug. For some reason he wanted to hold onto them for longer, like it’d be his last hug with them. 

 

Alfor and Melenor tightly hug him. When they reach the edge of the stairs, Allura is curtsying to them. “Do you have to go?” She asks, with a worried expression covering her face. 

 

“You’ll be fine, Allura.” Alfor assures her. 

 

Keith remained above the stairs, eyeing his parents and Allura. He’d given up on getting her to talk to him. Aside from a few words, they hadn’t talked much in the past ten years. 

 

Alfor and Melenor board their ship to who knows where. But they were never seen again after that. 

 

Keith had been with Lance when he heard the news, instantly breaking down. Lance held him tightly in his arms when he saw his best friend fall to his knees, sobbing. He buried his face into Lance when the coast was clear. This wasn’t fair. His parents never did anything wrong. But it also hurt that the world took another set of parents from him.

 

“Shhh..” Lance whispered in his ear. “I’m here, let it all out.” He rubbed circles against his back, trying his best to comfort his friend. 

 

“It’s not fair.” He cried. They were just going on a trip. They were just going on a trip. They were going to come home.” 

 

“I know it’s not fair.” He spoke softly. “The world is way too cruel to you and I hate it for that.” 

 

“Why does everyone who loves me have to leave me?” 

 

“I’m not sure, buddy.” Lance whispers. “But I promise that I will never, ever leave you.”

 

He just held tightly onto Lance and really wanted to believe him. But he lost a lot to let himself have hope someone would be there for him. 

 

During Keith’s parents’ funeral, Lance stayed by his side no matter what, not wanting to leave him at all. Keith needed him to be with him, no matter what the wind was telling him. 

 

It was risky, but after the funeral, Keith made his way to Allura’s room and for the first time in forever, he knocked on her door. 

 

“Allura, I know you’re in there. People are asking where you’ve been. I know it’s hard, but I’m trying to. I’m right out her for you. Just let me in.” He said. “We only have each other. It’s just you and me. What are we gonna do?” His hand ran down the door and he spun around, leaning his back against the door and sliding down. Lance watched as Keith had tears fall down his face once more, so he gently squeezed his hand.

 

On the other side of the door, Allura crawled into a ball. She wanted to see her brother, so badly. But she couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was basically just a mix of fluffy and angsty filler to show how important their friendship is to them both. Sorry if I made you cry!


	3. The Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple years after the king and queen's death, it's now time for Allura to be crowned queen. And a certain spirit visits Altea just in time for it. But Keith nor Lance can expect where the day leads.

 

The kingdom of Altea was bustling with excitement as they prepared for Allura’s upcoming Coronation. It had been the talk of the kingdom for the past few days, and the day has finally arrived.

 

Lance casually flies through Keith’s window so he could surprise his friend. Good thing that he’d left his window open for Lance for a few years now. No one would really reach it anyway. But when Lance saw his bedhead, that was absolutely priceless. 

 

“Hey, Keith, buddy, you up?” 

 

He grumbled in his sleep when he heard Lance. “Mmm.” 

 

Lance pokes his cheek to try and get him up. “C’mon, it’s your sister’s coronation today! The gates are finally getting opened!” 

 

“My sister’s coronation.” He mumbled, slowly getting up, eyes still closed and wiping his drool away. 

 

Lance snickers at the drool. He looks where Keith’s eyes were directed towards and it was at a mannequin wearing a regal cardigan and formal pants.  

 

Keith slowly opened his eyes, looking at the mannequin that had his outfit for today ready. His eyes widened realizing what today was. “IT’S CORONATION DAY!” 

 

“Yeah it is.” Lance states the obvious. “And your hair looks like a lion’s mane.” He suddenly bursts out laughing. 

 

That temporarily annoyed his mood and he threw a pillow at him. “Not everyone has weird winter spirit magic to keep their hair nice.”

 

Lance smirks and shot finger guns to him. “Do you want me to step out so you can change?” 

 

“After you made fun of my hair, you don’t even deserve to see me when I’m done changing.”

 

“What! Oh c’mon! I came out here during summer for you!”

 

“That wasn’t an invitation to make fun of me.”

 

Lance pouts. “I thought that was our thing though! We make fun of each other, we have our inside jokes, c’mon don’t be mad at me!” 

 

Keith just threw another pillow at him and got behind his screen to change. Lance went out into the hallway out of respect for his friend. 

 

Keith took his time getting ready. He even tied his hair back. Once he was done, he finally stepped out. When he hears the door close, Lance turns his head to see how regal Keith looked. And it causes time to entirely slow down for him. He. Looked. Amazing. 

 

“Lance?” He raised an eyebrow at the lack of response.

 

Lance blinks and is brought back to reality. “You look...incredible.” He says breathlessly.

 

Keith’s cheeks turned red. “Uhm...thank you.” He said awkwardly. “We should go. They’re gonna open the gates.” After Lance’s comment, it was a slightly different feeling then they were used to. They didn’t even know what this feeling was. 

 

It was the first time he actually left the castle gates. If he had before now, he couldn’t remember. He was awed by everything in town. Anything looked more interesting then the walls of the castle he spent years memorizing. 

 

“How you feeling? Being out of the castle, I mean.” Lance asks. 

 

“It’s great!” He threw his hands up. Lance laughs at Keith’s reaction. He remembered just how much he hated it back in the palace, feeling all trapped inside its walls. 

 

“Does make me wonder why Mama and Papa didn’t want us out.” He thought. “Think I could get to talk to Allura?” 

 

“Maybe, I’m sure that you’re hoping to be able to.” Lance shrugs. 

 

“If I do get to talk to her, even for a day, today seems good. She has to get out of her room to get her crown.”

 

“Well obviously, if she rejects the throne, that’s your job to step in and become king.”

 

“I don’t know if being a king is my thing.” He admits. “I don’t think I’d be a good leader.” 

 

Lance looks at him with concern. “I’m sure you’d be a good leader.” He puts a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “You’re more than capable of doing so, actually.”

 

“Even if I was, there’d be people who’d use the fact I’m adopted as a reason I shouldn’t take the throne.”

 

“Who cares what those people think?” Lance asks. “They might be your subjects, but you’d be the leader.”  

 

“I don’t think I need to worry about it anyway.” He shrugged, walking off. Before he could notice, someone crossed his path on a hoverbike, causing him to trip onto the dock and then falling into a boat that was half hanging off the edge. Before he could fall, a foot came down to hold it down.

 

“HEY!” He frowned, looking at the stranger. 

 

“I’m so sorry, are you hurt?” A smooth accent came from the stranger’s mouth. Lance immediately didn’t like this person. 

 

Keith eyed the stranger from head to toe. Unsure what to think of him. “Uhm...I’m okay.” He shrugged. “Aside from the fact you almost knocked me into the water. But did stop that and apologized. So great...actually.” He furrowed his eyebrows at what he just said. 

 

“Do you need a hand out of there?” He extended a hand out to Keith. And even though the stranger couldn’t hear it (for obvious reasons), Lance was quietly hissing. 

 

“Thanks.” Keith took his hand. The boat seemed well balanced at the moment and he’d rather not stay until it fell. He glanced at Lance for a moment. Confused by his...hissing?

 

Lance accidentally kicks the boat, which causes it to tip backwards a little. Keith felt himself fall backwards, but this time the stranger wrapped his arms around his waist to grab him, doing his best to keep the boat from tipping. “Well that came out of nowhere.” The stranger comments. 

 

“Yeah.” Keith said, frowning at Lance as he held onto the stranger for dear life. “Sorry. This is awkward. Not that you’re awkward. Just that this is all awkward.” 

 

The stranger holds the prince upright the best that he could. “Oh, uh, Prince Lotor of Daibazaal.” He introduces himself. 

 

Figures the nicely dressed, good looking guy was a prince. “Oh. Prince Keith of Altea.” He bowed carefully. 

 

“Oh, I didn’t know that the soon to be queen has a brother?” Lotor bows before him. 

 

“Ahh...well I don’t go out much.” He said awkwardly. “And I didn’t even know of a kingdom called Daibazaal or its prince.” 

 

Lotor raises an eyebrow at him. “Daibazaal is a nearby kingdom to here, your parents were good friends with my father.”

 

“My parents?” He lowered his gaze for a moment. “Well you didn’t know I existed.” He shrugged. 

 

“My father and I had a...complicated relationSHIP!” Lotor spoke as Lance knocked the boat again, causing them to land on each other. 

 

This time he fell on top of Lotor with an oof. He pushed himself up a bit and saw how close their faces were. 

 

“Wow, you’re gorgeous.” He blurted out. Upon realizing what he said, his eyes widened. “Wait, what?” His cheeks reddened as he carefully stood up. “I mean, sorry. That’s wasn’t supposed to come out.” He laughed nervously. “Not that you’re not gorgeous. You actually look pretty good. Handsome even...I should just stop talking.” 

 

Lance growled deeply, making it kind of obvious that he hated this. “Um, thank you, your highness.” Lotor awkwardly thanked him as he slowly stood up. 

 

Keith made his way off the boat and back to the dock. “Sorry.” He apologized. “I think my ‘bad luck’...” he subtly elbowed Lance, using hand gestures. “Might be rubbing off on you. Seems to be at a high at the moment.” 

 

Lance rolls his eyes at Keith. “It’s alright, Prince Keith. So, I’m assuming you need to get to where the coronation is being held?” 

 

At that mention he heard the church bells ringing, meaning he had to rush to get to where he was supposed to be. “Right?! Bells. Coronation. I better go.” He started running but turned around back to Lotor. “Ahh it was nice meeting you. Bye!” He waved and made his way towards the church. Lotor waved back and Lance smirks evilly as he zaps the boat with frost, causing the prince to fall in the water. 

 

He heard a splash behind him and went to turn back around. “What was that?”

 

“Nothing for you to worry about, my friend.” Lance tries his hardest not to laugh. “Do you need me to fly you there?” 

 

He eyed him suspiciously. But dropped it. “Might be quicker. And I’d rather not get in trouble today.”

 

Lance nods, carefully picking up Keith in his arms. “Just, try not to look down, okay?” He warned. 

 

Keith wraps his arms around Lance. “I’m not scared of heights.” He scoffed. 

 

“Okay, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Lance sighs before soaring into the air. 

 

“With you holding onto me, I think I’ll be fine.” He smiled. 

 

Lance’s face goes a little pink when he hears that. It’s a bit of a fun feeling, flying through the air most of the time. And he was used to carrying his friend. But now, that he had Keith with him, for some reason it felt nerve-wracking. 

 

He saw the church in view. “Mind dropping me off where no one sees me? Don’t know how to explain that I’m flying with the help of an invisible boy.”

 

Lance chuckles and nods. He flies down behind the church, where no one was around. “Now all you gotta do is go in there and look pretty.” 

 

Keith rolled his eyes and bopped him on the head. “Sap.” He said teasingly and went to join the people inside. Lance sighed as he watched Keith go. Man, did he look amazing in that outfit. Once Keith was inside, a green blur zoomed by and flew into Lance. The spirit landed on the ground, with a loud thud. “Ow!” The spirit on him grunts in pain. 

 

Lance glares up at the spirit who crashed into him and wasn’t pleased. Oh no, it’s  **Pidge** . “Oh shut up Pidge, no one asked you!” He shoves her off of him, sitting up on his own. 

 

Pidge glared at him. “Look, as much as I love insulting you back, I’m actually here on business.” 

 

Lance dusts himself off and continues to glare at her. “What do you want?” 

 

“We need you at the North Pole.” She stated. 

 

Lance’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh, quiznak no! I said I would be here for Keith the entire day! He needs me here!” He practically declared. 

 

Pidge looked through the window and could see the prince making his way up the aisle. “Your boyfriend seems occupied for the moment. And it’s important. I promise it’ll be quick. Keith won’t even notice you’re gone.” 

 

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Lance scoffs with an obvious blush on his cheeks. “I’m not leaving and you can’t make me!” 

 

“And I ain’t the Tooth Fairy.” She replied sarcastically. “And you don’t exactly have a choice. Boys!” She called out. Two yetis came up from behind him and shoved him into a sack before throwing him into a portal they created by throwing a snow globe. 

 

Before he knew it, the bag opened for him to see several other figures surrounding him. “I hate you Pidge.” He muttered to himself.

 

“Love you too.” She smirked. “Welcome to the North Pole!” She welcomed.

 

“You will pay for this!” He growled.

 

“Ah, Lance Frost!” A big guy greeted happily in front of him.

 

The winter spirit looks them up and down, with an eyebrow raised. “Uh, who are you?” Lance asks awkwardly. 

 

“HUNK!” Pidge yelled, shushing him. “Think of the children. Can’t have them waking up while my fairies are collecting teeth.” 

 

The big guy, who he assumed to be named Hunk, went quiet after this. “What’s going on? What do you want?” Lance continues to question. 

 

“I can answer that.” The other figure revealed himself. “Call me Shiro. And you’re here because, you’re a Paladin!” He announced and suddenly elves and yetis began playing celebratory music. 

 

“Wait, what?” Lance asked in confusion, but nobody seemed to be hearing him. Music continued to blare, banners were released, encouraging smiles all around. An elf even pointed Lance to put on shoes, in which he looked at in disgust. Just as “Shiro” was about to open a giant book, Lance smashes his staff against the floor, causing confusion all around. “What makes you all think I wanna be a Paladin?!”

 

Everyone looked at him with large eyes. “There is no greater honor.” Shiro stated. 

 

“So?” Lance rolled his eyes. “I already protect someone and you guys took me away from him!” 

 

“Then you might want to listen. Because Keith and a lot of other people are in danger.” Shiro told him. 

 

That immediately catches his attention. “What are you talking about?”

 

“What do you know of the Boogeyman?” 

 

“Other than the stories Keith has told me out of fear, not much. Why?” Lance raises an eyebrow. 

 

“He’s been spotted in Altea. Mostly around the royal children. Feeding off their fears in order to corrupt them. The Man in the Moon chose you to become one of us mostly because of your connection to Keith. We also believe he’s after the child of Mother Nature we thought she lost.” 

 

“I am perfectly capable of protecting him on my own.” He grits his teeth. 

 

“You really think that you can defeat an enemy that none of us have ever really seen?” Pidge questioned. 

 

“Wait a minute, the Man in Moon...He talked to you?”

 

“Yes. Last night he told us you were the new Paladin.” Shiro informed. “It’s your destiny and you can’t run from it.” 

 

“No, it’s not my destiny if he never told me about it himself.” He glared up at the moon. “Where was he all those years before I met Keith, huh!” Lance growled. “And if this enemy is so dangerous, how come you’ve never seen him?”

 

“We never knew Mother Nature had a child either. So how do we know the kid even exists?” Pidge said. “You of all people should understand seeing isn’t believing.” Lance kept his mouth shut as to who Mother Nature’s child is, it’s already bad enough that he has kept it a secret for so long anyways. 

 

“The Boogeyman has left his mark. When a dream becomes a nightmare, it’s his doing.” Shiro motioned to the large globe in the room. “Each light represents those who believe.” A few began flickering on and off before finally blacking out. “That’s his doing. But for some reason he’s always drawn to Altea. Almost like there’s something there that’s feeding him or giving him huge amounts of power.”

 

“I don’t know, maybe it’s Allura, I don’t know. If this enemy is so dangerous, I need to get back there.” 

 

Shiro thought for a moment. “If you’re going there, you should let us come.” He suggested. 

 

“One: I only know Pidge here. Two: I don’t want to overwhelm Keith. He had a very hard childhood and meeting more people like me could potentially overwhelm him.” Lance defended. “And this is the first time he’s been outside of the palace for most of his life.”

 

Hunk raised his hand, meaning he was going to speak. “Wouldn’t that be more reason you’d want our help to protect him?” Hunk whispered. 

 

“Hunk has a point. The coronation is the first time things are different there. For all you know, any stranger who takes an interest in Keith could be the Boogeyman. Or maybe use him to get to Allura. Since the only way to get to her, is through her brother.” Pidge said. 

 

Lance didn’t know what to say to that. He knew they were right, and all he wanted to do was protect Keith. Backup might be something he truly needs in order to do that. “Fine!” He gives in. “But if you so much as overwhelm him, only one of you stays.”

 

“He’s friends with you. I think he’ll be fine.” Pidge patted his back. 

 

“Quiznak you, Pidge.” He glared.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Lance had run off somewhere and Keith was unable to look for him as he was dragged to wherever Allura went. Now he was expected to stand beside her in the throne room. Talk about awkward.

 

“Hi.” Allura greeted her brother. 

 

Keith blinked when Allura spoke. “Uhm...hi.”

 

Yep, still awkward. “You look handsome.”

 

“Thank you.” He smiled. “You look handsome too. I mean, not handsome. More beautiful. Unless you prefer handsome then that’s fine. But you probably might like beautiful. Maybe I should say you look amazing.”  _ Great job, Keith. First time you talk to your sister in years and you can’t even compliment her right. _

 

Allura giggles at her brother’s compliment. “So, this is what a party looks like.” She looked out at the crowd in front of them.

 

“It’s warmer than I thought.” He pointed out.

 

“What is that amazing smell?” Allura noticed, taking a whiff at the air. 

 

Keith sniffed the air and took in the scent. “Chocolate.” He then opened his eyes when he heard Allura say it too and let out a laugh. 

 

When they both stopped laughing, someone came forward to talk to the queen and prince. “Your highnesses.” Lotor bowed before them. 

 

Keith looked to Lotor then to Allura and the back at Lotor. “Prince Lotor.” He bowed his head. 

 

“Prince Lotor?” Allura repeated. 

 

“I would like to offer you a dance as your act as queen?” He asked, extending an arm out to her.

 

Sounded like she did know him. Well, she was three years older and he couldn’t remember anything as an infant, so it’s possible they crossed paths before. Lotor did mention their fathers were close once. 

 

“Thank you...Lotor, only I don’t dance.” Allura declines hi offer politely. “But my brother does.”

 

“What?” He blinked at her. “You know that isn’t true.” 

 

“C’mon, he’s a handsome prince and you know I suck at dancing.” She whispers. 

 

“That’s debatable considering last time I saw you dance was when you were eight.” He pointed out. “Besides, I think he’d rather dance with you then with me.” 

 

Allura’s face looked a little hurt for a second before putting on a brave face once more. “Well, I’m the queen now so you have to.” She teases.

 

“If I do this, you owe me big time.” He stated and took Lotor’s awaiting hand. Glaring at his sister, but in a way that said,  _ I’ll have my revenge sis _ . 

 

Lotor glided him to the dance floor while Allura giggles while saying sorry. “Nice to see you again.” Lotor comments as they get into position. 

 

He looked over to Allura unamused, before bringing his attention to Lotor. “I wanna say the feeling’s mutual, but I actually still don’t know a lot about you. Actually, I don’t know anything aside from you being the Prince of Daibazaal.” Curse his bad socializing skills. 

 

“Well, where exactly do you want me to begin?” He asked. 

 

“Ahh…” he blinked. “I guess you could tell me the basics. Like what you like and stuff.” 

 

“Well...I like-” Lotor started to tell Keith exactly he like and things that he does. Basically, fully introducing himself.

 

Keith nodded, fully listening. His feet moving to the music due to muscle memory. “You also knew Allura? Before, that is?” He asked. 

 

“Well, like I said before, our parents were good friends. Your sister and I used to play together as young children, until my father stopped bringing me along.” He explained. 

 

Lance told the Paladins to stay outside so he could at least look for Keith (only Pidge didn’t listen). 

 

“Well...even if your father did stop bringing you, you probably wouldn’t even get to see Allura much. She kinda just shut herself out from everyone.”

 

“So I’ve heard.” He nods. “Do you have any idea why she did so?” 

 

“We used to be real close. But then one day she just shut me out and I never knew why.” He said, looking down sadly. 

 

Lance was looking around for his friend and couldn’t seem to find him in the crowded ballroom. When he finally spots him, his heart clenches. He was with the same prince as earlier. “Hmm, looks like you’ve got yourself some competition.” Pidge noted. “So who’s the tool? She asked.

 

“Shut up Pidge.” He said through gritted teeth. “The tool is Prince Lotor and the dark haired beauty is Keith.” When he realized what he said, he turned red.

 

“I’ve collected his teeth. I’m very aware of which one Keith is.” She snickered. “But dark haired beauty huh?” She raised an eyebrow, smirking. 

 

Lance punches her arm. “Shut up, he looks amazing in that suit.” He grumbles, feeling really scrambled up by the sight of them dancing.

 

“I’m not saying he isn’t. But are you sure it’s the suit that’s amazing, not the one wearing it?”

 

He looks from Pidge back to the dancing princes. “He always looks amazing, he just happens to look even more so in that suit.” He drifts off sadly.

 

She refrained from speaking. This had to be a phase. Because Keith was human, while Lance was immortal. It would never work out.

 

“Is Altea different from the last time you were here?” Keith asked. 

 

“Not really, seems about the same. Except for maybe Allura.” He glances over to his sister. 

 

“Got eyes on her?” He smirked, seeing how he was looking at his sister.

 

Lotor blushes at the question. “Maybe at one time but not now!” Lotor cringed at his words. 

 

Keith stares at him wide eyed. “If you’re worried she’s changed, you could try and get to know her. Like next time you ask her for a dance, don’t take no for an answer or her brother she pushes onto you.”

 

“I mean, I don’t mind your company but she doesn’t seem to really like me anymore.” He sighs sadly.

 

“I wouldn’t take much offense to it. She hasn’t really spoken to anyone in years. Today was the first time I’ve actually spoken to her in a long time.”

 

Lotor smiles. “Well, it’s been a pleasure dancing with you, your highness.” He kisses Keith’s hand when the song was over. Lance practically growled like a dog at the sight.

 

“And it’s been nice getting to know you, your highness.” He smiled. Keith made his way back to Allura who was overseeing the event. “Should probably give the guy a chance. Considering the two of you were friends.” 

 

“Well you seemed to have gotten to know one another.” Allura smiles.

 

“It was a long dance.” He said unamused. “Pretty sure he was saving it for someone else, but that someone threw her brother at him.” 

 

“Are you referring to me?”

 

“The guy just wants to see an old friend.” He said. “Even I wanna get to know you. You’re my sister, but unless you’re the same as when we were kids, I don’t know a thing about you.”

 

Allura looks down at the glove she always wore and her expression changed to a frown. “But we can’t.” 

 

“Why not?” He questioned. “We can open up the gates and even hang out together. We could ask Coran to help make you a schedule so your duties as Queen won’t overlap your own time.” Keith suggested. 

 

“We just can’t, Keith!” She raises her voice, looking away from him.

 

Keith held out his hand to reach out to her, but stopped. He could see he wasn’t getting anywhere with her. “I see.” He gave a nod. “Excuse me for a minute.” He quietly said and walked away, looking for a more secluded place in the castle.

 

From a best friend’s observational view, Lance sees just how devastated Keith’s expression was. So, he ditched Pidge to follow him. The prince had gone out to a dark spot in the garden, pretty close to where he had first met Lance. “You okay, Keith?”

 

Keith jumped when Lance came. “Lance!” He frowned. “Do you always have to fly out of nowhere?” Upon hearing his question, Keith wiped his eyes, stopping the tears that had started to form. “I’m fine,” He forced a smile. “Today’s been great. Why wouldn’t I be?” 

 

“You know I can tell when you’re lying.” Lance raises an eyebrow. “What’s up?”

 

Keith bit his lip, deciding if he should tell him or not. “I thought maybe Allura and I could back to how things were. I was an idiot for thinking it.” He shook his head. “After today, the gates are gonna be closed just as they were before and it’ll be back to the normal I’ve only known for 13 years.” He then looked at Lance. “And where have you been?” He placed a hand on his hip with a not so happy frown on his face. “You practically ditched me.”

 

“I didn’t want to ditch you,” Lance puts a hand on his shoulder. “I got kidnapped by people like me.”

 

“People like you.” He slowly nodded. “Like Mother Nature?” He tilted his head. 

 

“I wish. People like the Tooth Fairy or Sandman.”

 

“And they kidnapped you because…”

 

Lance bit his lip. He wasn’t exactly sure if he was allowed to even tell Keith that there’s a crazy spirit after him and his sister.

 

Pidge zoomed between them, eyeing Keth. “I would’ve waited, but Lance was taking forever to introduce us. I’m Pidge, but you know me as the Tooth Fairy.” 

 

Keith was surprised to see the actual Tooth Fairy in front of him (as well as how short she was). “Uhm...hi. Nice to meet the one who takes my teeth when I lose them.” He said awkwardly.

 

Lance tried hard to snicker at his friend’s awkwardness, but his tone made that a little difficult not to. “This one,” He points at Pidge dramatically. “Is evil!” 

 

“Be nice.” She glared at him. “Or I’ll tell him all the interesting things you’ve said.” She threatened.

 

Keith looked between the two spirits in confusion. “What is she talking about?”

 

“Nothing!” Lance said quickly. “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” He gives her an obvious side glare. 

 

“Doesn’t sound like nothing.” He pointed out. “But why would the Tooth Fairy be at my place, in Altea?”

 

Lance chuckles nervously. “It’s not just her, unfortunately.” He sighs, but grunts when he feels a jab in the arm by the fairy. “Guys, you can come out now.”

 

“There’s more?” He blinked. What had Lance been doing all this time?

 

Hunk and Shiro came out of their hiding spots and confidently walked over to them. Keith’s mouth dropped at the sight of them, and just about tried to poke them to see if they were there, but the pale-skinned one was intimidating. “The one with the floof is jolly ol’ Santa Claus to you, but he goes by Shiro. Sandy here is Hunk.” Lance introduced. 

 

“Woah!” He exclaimed. At least the party was loud so it could hide he practically yelled at nothing. Well, to the public’s eye anyways.

 

“I wanted it to be a slow introduction so you wouldn’t feel overwhelmed.” He rubs his arm shyly, looking into Keith’s eyes.

 

“Lance, today has pretty much been me meeting a whole bunch of people. If I was ever overwhelmed, it’s  **long** gone.” 

 

Lance let out a breath of relief. “But there’s more to it…” He locks eye contact with Shiro for help. 

 

“More?” He raised an eyebrow.

 

Shiro stepped forward. “Your friend here is now a paladin-”

 

“Not a paladin!” Lance interrupted, earning a glare from the three actual paladins.

 

“He’s supposed to be a paladin, a protector of children,” He announced, ignoring the interruption and placing a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “We also believe the Boogeyman is here.” 

 

Keith seemed confused and Lance kept his eyes on him. “There’s also a suspicion that he’s after you as well…”

 

“I have a feeling your term of protector is different to mine.” He noted. “And me? Why me?” He shouldn’t be believing in the Boogeyman, but given his current company, he could pretty much exist.

 

Lance continues to keep quiet. How exactly could he tell his best friend a secret that he’s kept hidden from him for so long? “We suspect that it has something to do with your sister.” Hunk whispers. 

 

“So you’re saying I’m a target to be related to a bigger target?” He summed up. “But if she’s in trouble I wanna help.” 

 

Lance gasps. “But you’re a target Keith! If you help, you could end up getting hurt, or worse!”

 

“I’m gonna help Lance. My sister is in danger and since she’s Queen, that also means our kingdom is in danger. I’m not gonna sit on the sidelines and let that happen.” 

 

Lance could feel his eyes welling up with tears, mainly because of fear. “But it’s too risky! You don’t have powers like the rest of us!” 

 

“I’m not some damsel in distress Lance.” He frowned. “I get it, you want me safe, but you can’t expect me to just there and let someone hurt the only family I have left.” 

 

That struck a nerve in Lance’s heart. “You’re the only family that I have!” He finally lets out, tears pouring out. He fell to his knees and tried desperately to wipe his tears out of his eyes. 

 

Keith fell besides Lance and wrapped his arms around him. “Lance. Please. I already lost a lot of my family. This time I can actually do something to make sure that doesn’t happen. I’ll play by your rules, but you have to trust me and let me help. I can talk to her. Tell her to be careful and all that. Just don’t hide me away like everyone else did.” 

 

Lance hugged him back, and sniffles from the tears. “I won’t, I’m just scared for you.”

 

“Don’t be.” He smiled, wiping Lance’s tears away. “I’m a big boy now. I can tie my own shoes and everything.” He joked. 

 

Lance looked at him with a smile. “You always were a fighter, ever since we met.” He put a hand on his cheek, stroking it softly. “You should probably go back in there and talk to her.”

 

“Wanna come with?” He asked. “Might help a bit in convincing her if I know what the threat is.”

 

“I want to, but it’s not like she can see me.” Lance shrugs. “I’ll be in there in a sec, I think these guys want a word with me.” 

 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to because of the guests.” He said. “You talk to your...team? then I’ll go and talk to my sister.”

 

Lance nods and gives him a quick hug before the prince walks back into the ballroom. He gets off the ground to see all the Paladins looking straight at him. “What?”

 

“Your relationship with him is...interesting.” Shiro commented. “I just hope you’re not too attached giving what you two are.”

 

“We’re best friends? I’m not understanding what you mean.” Lance says with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“It means, you shouldn’t get too attached since the inevitable will happen.” Pidge sighed. “I understand he’s your friend and you two care about each other, but he’s human Lance. Sooner or later you’re going to have to say goodbye to him.”

 

“Ummm…” Lance hesitated. “He’s not fully human….”

 

“Come again?” Shiro raised his brow.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Keith smiled at him before returning to the party and finding his sister. She seemed to have moved from next to the throne to the middle of the dance floor, talking to a few guests. “Allura!” He called out, her turning around to face him. “I mean, Queen Allura.” Was he supposed to use formalities?

 

How would he word it out to Allura. It wasn’t like he could say “Hey! The Boogeyman is here is after you!” That would make him appear crazy. “I think there might be some trouble.. I can’t say what it is or when it’ll attack, but I just have a feeling you might be in danger.” Well that went horrible. A hand came around his shoulder and he noticed Lotor had come beside him.

 

“Do you have any proof for this threat you speak of?”

 

Back with the Paladins, they were shocked to hear the news that Lance had told them, but they respected that it might be better to keep it secret for right now.

 

“Guys!” Hunk whispered, but hopefully loud enough to get their attention. “I can feel nightmare sand nearby.” He announced. And just at that announcement, Lance raced back into the ballroom.

 

Keith hadn’t noticed when Lotor sprinkled some nightmare sand on his head or when he managed to get some on Allura. He just knew that Allura was considering closing the gates once again. It did make sense if there was a threat. But this was a threat they couldn’t fight on their own. Also, another voice in his head was telling him that once again he’d be locked away from the world, never to see the outside world again. For some reason, that come above the actual danger present. 

 

“Allura, please!” He grabbed one of her gloves, earning an immediate reaction from her.

 

“Give me my glove!” She reached for it, but Keith kept it out of her reach.

 

“Allura, please, please,” He begged. “I can’t live like this anymore!” 

 

The queen stared at her younger brother with obvious pain in her eyes. “Then leave.” Once hearing that, Keith could feel his heart shatter. She turns around, trying to get away from the party. 

 

He couldn’t believe she said that. Didn’t she care about him? How could she just push him away. “What did I ever do to you!” He pressed on.

 

“Enough, Keith.” She warns him in a shaky tone.

 

“No!” He said, not dropping the subject at hand. “Why do you shut me out?! Wh-why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!” He yelled, letting out years of anger in a matter of seconds. He didn’t even care if he was causing a scene. Because this might be the only time to get through to her.

 

“I said ENOUGH!” She yelled, turning around, waving her arm, and unintentionally causing ice to shoot out of her ungloved hand. Lance manages to get in front of Keith just in time and pushes him backwards before the sharp ice could even scratch him. 

 

The prince didn’t even have time to react as Lance pushed him away and Allura shot...ice? at him. Everyone else had stared in shock and disbelief, but Keith looked sadly, but in slight fear at her. This was why she was hiding. It actually made a lot of sense...And he had pushed her to her limit. “Allura.” He whispered.

 

Out of complete and utter fear, Allura opened the door and rushed out of there. 

 

Regardless of what just happened, Keith ran around the ice and chased after her. “ALLURA!” He called out, Lance following not far behind. 

 

Allura ran out of the front doors of the castle, only to be met with most of her subjects. She heard her brother call out her name some more and tried to get around the crowd the best she could, but kept getting stopped when her subjects greeted her personally. Soon, she feels very overwhelmed, backing away from the crowd and her hand accidentally touches the side of a fountain, turning the water in it into sharp spikes, facing towards her.

 

“Allura!” He kept calling out after her. He ignored what her powers had done and the people’s reactions. He just had to get to her and talk to her or something. “Allura, please stop!” He begged. 

 

She went out the doors to where the exit nearby to the ocean was. She still heard her brother calling out to her, but she felt frost forming around her feet. So, looking out at the large mass of water, Allura took a step on it and hesitantly, runs across it with the help of her ice, but away from her new kingdom. 

 

Keith tried to follow her, but only slipped on the ice. “Allura, come back!” He yelled to her shrinking form as she got further and further away. 

 

Lance held onto him tightly, to try and make sure he wouldn’t try to go after her for his own safety. Then, he looked out at the water. “The fjord.” He pointed out at the water in front of him. At that, Keith noticed the entire fjord being covered in ice and even a light snow beginning to fall. It was starting to even get colder and colder, and he knew that his outfit wouldn’t really hold out in this weather. Even though it was technically summer. 

 

Lance was left totally unbothered by the cold, but he saw the faint shivering on Keith’s part. “We need to get you something warm.” He said, picking him up in his arms, flying back to the courtyard.

 

He didn’t argue when Lance lifted him up, just held on. The few moments he was in the air, he could see the extent of Allura’s powers and how it engulfed the kingdom in winter in such a short time. “I have to find her Lance.” He told him.

 

“I know you do.” He agreed. “And I’m coming with you.” 

 

Keith smiled at him. “But what about your paladin duties?” If that’s what they’re called. 

 

“I’m not a paladin, no matter what they say. You’ll need someone to protect you and, we both know I wasn’t going to let you go alone anyways.”

 

“Totally doesn’t sound like a protector.” He smirked. “But thanks.”

 

“How about...I’m your protector.” 

 

Keith smiles at that. “Wow, my own personal protector. But I don’t think you should pass it up. It could be good for you.” He mentioned. 

 

Lance sighs. “I don’t really know what being a Paladin for all the children in the world means. All of them except you can’t even see me anyway.”

 

“I think you need to find what makes you a Paladin. Like who you are at your center. You managed to make my life fun and less lonely. You can do it for another kid or more.” He smiled. “I know you care about kids, Lance, and I don’t want to be the reason why you hold back.” 

 

“I don’t know, Keith,” He sighs again. “Let’s focus on the two situations at hand first. You and Allura have the Boogeyman after you along with your sister running away. We need to find her before he does.” 

 

Keith gave a nod. He did want to focus on Lance’s issue, but right now, it seemed Altea was more important. Paladin stuff can wait, right? “Why is the Boogeyman after me anyway? I get Allura now, but what does he want with me?” He asked, heading towards his room and grabbing the appropriate winter gear. 

 

“I’m not sure.” Lance lies. “I’m pretty sure it’s because you’re related to the strongest source of fear in the world, and the way to get to her, is through you.” 

 

“I guess. But Allura and I haven’t spoken in years. And she’s pretty much alone right now. I don’t think I’d be much leverage. Thinking from the bad guy’s point of view anyways.” Keith shrugged. 

 

It physically hurt Lance that he was lying to Keith. He never secrets from him, at least before this. He had promised Keith that he wouldn’t lie to him, but he just didn’t know what to do about it. As well as he doesn’t want Keith to hate him for it. “Who’s going to watch over Altea while you’re gone?” 

 

He hadn’t thought about that. “I guess I could ask Coran. But he’s more of a servant than a leader. Maybe Prince Lotor since he knows how to rule a kingdom.” 

 

Lance tries his best to not show the jealousy in his expression. “That might be the best option. And the Paladins will protect the kingdom from any threats or nightmares. Probably should tell them that I’m going with you though.” He rolls his eyes.

 

“Something wrong?” The prince asks. 

 

“Oh no, everything’s fine. I just...don’t like how this was just sprung onto me like it was nothing big.” 

 

Keith leaned close to him (which made Lance blush of course) and studied him. “Something’s on your mind. I can tell.” He then pulled away. “But I get it. I just found out my sister has ice powers. The weird thing is, it’s like I’ve always known. But I don’t have any snow magic related memory aside from you.” 

 

“That’s kind of odd, is it similar to how you dreamt that you were kissed by a troll?” 

 

He thought about it. Subconsciously, running his fingers where his streak was. “Kinda. I remember playing with her and it was always snow. But I don’t know where the snow came from. It’s like there’s parts of my memory I can’t reach.” He admitted. 

 

“That’s strange. You announce to Altea that you’re going after her, I’ll go tell the Guardians I’m going with you?”

 

Keith nodded. “Sounds like a plan.” He said and changed out of his coronation attire and then went back to the courtyard. “Lotor!” He called, spotting the Prince in the crowd. 

 

“Oh, Keith, why are you in winter clothes?” Lotor asks. 

 

“Aside from the fact it’s freezing, I need to find Allura.” He told him. “Which is why I’m asking if I can leave you in charge?” He asked. 

 

Lotor was surprised by these news. “Of course, I’ll try to protect Altea any way I can.” He bows. 

 

Keith gave him a smile. “Thank you. I’m sure Allura would be thankful too.” He said and then made his announcement to the kingdom. Most seemed okay with it. With that, he went to find his hoverbike. He only ever ridden it in the simulator room. But is should be fine. 

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Lance spots the Paladins staying hidden in between a bunch of trees, so he approaches them. “What happened Lance?” Shiro asked. 

 

“Allura exposed her powers and ran off. Keith is going after her and I’m going with him.” He got right to the point. 

 

“The kingdom is going to be at a high for fear. Least we know it wasn’t your doing.” Pidge said. 

 

“I would rather you stay here and help us.” Shiro sighs. “But after what you told us, you should stay with Keith. We don’t know what the Boogeyman knows. So he may already know who Keith is and if he’s going to Allura, that might be where he most likely is.” He also informed. “We’ll help out here first and join you eventually.”

 

Lance nods in response. “No matter what you guys agreed to, I was definitely going with him no matter what.” With that, he flew off to find Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so BAM and i kinda had a little too much fun with writing Lance's jealousy, but I found it amusing and disheartening. But what is it that Lance is hiding from Keith?


	4. What Is This Feeling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange feelings and being carried? More often than one might think.

The hoverbike was refusing to start up again. They were barely halfway up the mountain when it refused to continue any further. “Come on!” He gave it a kick.

 

“Are you sure bringing this thing was a good idea?”

 

“Not everyone can fly, Lance. And I didn’t want you to carry me all the way. I actually still have no idea where we’re going.” He admitted. 

 

Lance thought for a moment. “Do you want me to fly up into the sky and see where the snow is coming in from?” 

 

“You couldn’t have done that earlier?” He frowned. 

 

He shrugs. “You never asked.”

 

“Well, we are on a time sensitive mission. I didn’t think I had to ask.” And not because he didn’t think of it.

 

Lance gets off the back of the hoverbike and soars up into the sky. The problem was, the wind was completely uncooperating with him, but he still managed to stay in the sky for a moment. Once he was up in the sky long enough, he spots a giant, sparkling ice palace. That must be where Allura is. He flies back down to where Keith was shivering back on the bike, but it didn’t seem like the usual cold shiver he was used to seeing from him. “She’s at the North Mountain.” 

 

As Keith waited on the bike, he kept thinking he was hearing something. Despite his clothes, he felt a shiver. But it was more of an uncomfortable feeling. “Is someone there?” He called out, looking around and seeing nothing but snow. Weird.

 

“Uh, you okay there buddy?” 

 

“Yeah.” He said. “Just thought...nevermind.” He shook his head. “Probably nothing. But the North Mountain?” 

 

Lance knew that they were coming back to that later, but this was important. “Yes, I saw a very creative looking ice palace from the look that I got. Your sister is talented with her powers when she puts her mind to it.”

 

“An ice palace? Can you do that?” He asked. 

 

“I use a frost stick to control my powers, I don’t think I can.” He shrugs. “But then again, I’ve never tried.” 

 

“Sounds like Allura has better powers than you.” He snickered. “She did freeze an entire kingdom. You just freeze the pond in the garden.” 

 

Lance only rolls his eyes. “Any luck getting it started?”

 

“I think it’s done for now. Unless you can see an energy fuel nearby.” 

 

“It was actually pretty difficult to just get up there. Like, the wind was working against me.”

 

“So you mean we’re walking?” He frowned.

 

With a sigh, he nods. He gets off the bike first, extending a hand out to Keith to help him off. Keith took his hand, getting off the bike. He lost his footing in the snow and stumbled onto Lance’s chest. Lance blushes when he catches Keith. Awkward, yet comfortable? “You okay?”

 

He could hear Lance’s heartbeat where his head was resting. He lifted his head to look into his friend’s eyes. “Ye-yeah. I’m great. Actually.” He half smiled. He helps Keith up and they awkwardly walk across the snow. 

 

“It had to be snow!” He growled. “She couldn’t have had tropical powers that covered the fjords in white sands.” He complained, getting annoyed every time his foot sank in the snow and he had to pull it back out again. 

 

“Do you want me to carry you or something?” Lance asks, rolling his eyes at his friend’s complaining. 

 

“I think I can handle it.” He said, just as he fell into a surprisingly deep part of the snow, that covered the lower half of his body. “Seriously? How much snow is there?!”

 

“Alright buddy, up we go.” He takes him up into his arms, holding onto him tightly.

 

“I hate that you’re light on your feet.” He grumbled.

 

He chuckled. “And you’re pretty.” He quickly corrects himself. “Pretty light! You’re pretty light in my arms!” 

 

“Okay.” He raised an eyebrow. “Must’ve been all that practice you had from carrying me all those years.”

 

Lance sighs in relief. He forgets just how oblivious Keith can be sometimes. “Yeah, but I always liked carrying you. It’s a fun feeling to me.” 

 

“Think you could actually let me carry you sometime. I’m old enough now not to fall over when I try this time.”

 

“You could, but you obviously can’t right now, or you’ll just fall in.” He snickers. 

 

“Then when this is all over I’m totally gonna cradle you in my arms.” He declared.

 

Lance laughs at his friend’s statement. “You’re still the same Keith even after all these years.” He sighed.

 

“And what Keith is that?” He raised an eyebrow.

 

“The annoying yet determined Keith.” He winks.

 

He bopped him on the head. “And you’re still the same annoying goofball Lance.” 

 

“But you love me for it.” He says with a chuckle before his eyes widen in realization as to what he just said. 

 

“And I hate that I do.” He rolled his eyes, then rested his chin against Lance. “Why do you think Allura kept her powers a secret? I kinda get the kingdom. But from me? How come?” 

 

_ Is he really that oblivious? _ “I’m not sure Keith, but maybe it’s because she didn’t want to hurt you.” 

 

“I think she hurt me more by keeping it a secret from me.” 

 

Lance sighs. “Keith, sometimes people keep secrets because they’re scared how they’ll react, or if they won’t love love you anymore. Think about when you found out you were adopted. You weren’t just devastated, but your parents were worried that you might not trust them again.” 

 

“I guess. But just because it’s the safer option, doesn’t mean it’s the best option.” He said. “I can kinda understand my parents telling when they did. Before that, I didn’t know what adopted was. But this isn’t the same thing, Lance. If Allura told me about her powers, maybe I could’ve helped or maybe prevented this.” 

 

Lance sighs. “I might be immortal, Keith, but something I’ve learned over my lifetime is that life isn’t about the what if’s, it’s to keep moving forward and figure out where your life might be headed.” 

 

“I guess. Thanks for not keeping any secrets from me, though.” He hugged him from his position. 

 

Lance chuckles nervously. “Yes, of course.” He says not very confidently. “So, any idea which way the North Mountain is from here?” 

 

“You really think I’m the best person to be asking for directions?” He asked, but looked around. “If it’s the North Mountain, it’d be north right?” 

 

Lance shrugs and continued to head north. “So, what was up with you and Lotor at the party?”

 

Keith was confused by the question. “We just danced and talked, not much less.”

 

“You looked a little too cozy for it to just be dancing.” Uh oh, he could feel his words already sneering. 

 

“What?” He pulled his head away from Lance. “Well he was a family friend before I was old enough to remember. And I was only dancing with him because Allura didn’t want to.” 

 

“ **Sure.** Let’s not forget that you called him gorgeous when you fell on top of him in the boat.” 

 

“It just slipped out.” He said, embarrassed. “And what? I can’t admit when I find someone attractive?”

 

“You didn’t have to say it so casually.” Lance lowkey growls. And there it is. 

 

“Okay, what’s the big deal?” He frowned. “I called a guy gorgeous. So what?” 

 

“I don’t know, Keith!” He yelled. “I don’t even know why this bothers me so much!”

 

He furrowed his eyebrows as he thought. “Are you mad that I’m interacting with other people aside from you?” He asked. “Because if that’s the case, you’re the one whose always going to be my best friend. Lotor can’t replace all the years we spent together.” 

 

“No, it’s not that. That just makes me seem possessive of you and I don’t want to be like that.” He sighed. “But you and I only ever danced with each other, and I love dancing with you. I just, don’t know.”

 

“It’s understandable. It has been us two for years. It makes sense you wouldn’t want things to change.” He said. “Are you mad I called him gorgeous or that we danced?” He asked. “Because if it makes you feel better, he asked Allura first but she declined and made me instead. I didn’t want to dance. I was actually hoping we could’ve run off and dance alone some point that night.” 

 

“I think I was mad because of both maybe? I’m just getting a weird feeling.” Lance smiles. _ I kinda like it though. _ “Trust me, one of the reasons I didn’t want to leave you was because I wanted to dance with you. We always have so much fun with it and when you were in that suit, maybe we could’ve gone with more traditional dancing.” 

 

“Well, today’s been a weird day.” He said. “And we can always find another time to dance. Got plenty of time after this.” 

 

“Yeah maybe.” Lance blushes. What even is this feeling that he’s having? His stomach feels weird, his heart is going crazy and his face feels warm, which shouldn’t be normal for him. What’s going on?

 

“I promise.” He hugged him. “When we get Allura to unfreeze the summer, we’re going back to Altea and dance until our feet hurt.”

 

“Let’s also not forget that we also have to defeat the Boogeyman too so you two are safe, but yeah.” Lance smiles. 

 

“Better make that dance worth it then.” He smiled.

 

With a chuckle, Lance looked up. “But seriously, there’s a castle up ahead.” 

 

At that cue, Keith looked up and saw the castle. It was mesmerising. “Wow.” He breathed. 

 

Now knowing that they were much closer than before, Lance quickened his pace against the snow. “So, Keith, what exactly is your plan to stop this winter?”

 

“I was gonna talk to her.” He bit his lip.

 

“That didn’t seem to go over well last time.” Then, something hit Lance. “Wait, what even happened anyways?”

 

“Well, I’m not fighting my sister.” he frowned. “And well...I went to tell her about the Boogeyman. In a way one could explain to an adult you know. Then Lotor showed up and he was on my side. Then, I don’t know, she said something about closing the gates and that scared me for some reason. So then she got mad and I got mad. So she tried to walk away and I grabbed her glove. Then she’s shooting ice from her fingertips.”

 

Lance thought about this explanation. Sure, he’s always known that Keith tended to be impulsive, but why would he suddenly get angry with no reason as to why? “At least I pushed you away before one of the spikes got you.” 

 

“Cause you always have my back.” He smiled.

 

“And you always have mine. After all, we are a good team.”

 

“So, can I trust you to be by my side this time?”

 

“Always, Samurai.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this chapter was a little shorter than usual, but this is pretty fluffy as well. But the way that BAM and I thought it was to prepare you for next time ;>  
> ~Autie


	5. Struck to the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Allura finally talk to each other again, but the Boogeyman has other plans for them and Lance.

Once again, Keith found himself in front of Allura’s door. It may have been a different set of doors, but it was still the same feeling. She might not open if he knocked. “You can do this.” Lance squeezed Keith’s hand, encouraging him to go on.

 

Keith gave him a smile, before taking a deep breath and knocking. The doors then opened, surprising him. “It opened. That’s a first?”

 

“It really is. Are you sure you want me to come with you?”

 

“Just stay close.” He told him. “You’re supposed to be keeping an eye out for the Boogeyman. So make sure he doesn’t interrupt us.”

 

Lance nods as they both stepped inside the slippery palace. Keith almost slipped a couple times, but at least his friend was there to at least keep him steady. Lance heard the click of heels at the top of the staircase and his eyes widened. “Allura?!” He called out. Looking up at the top of the staircase, to see his sister and she looked...different. Her hair was no longer in a bun wrapped gracefully on top of her head, but it was down, allowing her curls to flow freely. A bright purple, glimmering cape hang below her hair as she turned the corner, covered in snowflake type designs. As for her gown? It had a mixture of blues, reds, and violets, looking like she had a galaxy running up her gown. She looked _beautiful_.

 

“Hey Keith.” She greeted with a warm smile.

 

“Woah. Allura, you look different. It’s a good different and this place, it’s amazing.”

 

She giggles. “Thanks. I never knew what I was capable of.”

 

“I’ll say, even I can’t do stuff like this.” Lance said in awe.

 

He smirked at Lance’s comment. “I’m sorry about what happened. If I had known…” He took a few steps towards her.

 

“No, stop, you don’t need to apologize. But you should probably go, please.”

 

“But I just got here.” He said. “Please don’t shut me out again.”

 

Allura tried to keep her distance from her brother at all costs, but he refused to back down. When the siblings were upstairs, Lance heard someone behind him.

 

“Lance Frost.” The voice whispered behind him. “Not surprising you’re here. And you also gift-wrapped Mother Nature’s child.”

 

“Who are you?” He looked around him. “Show yourself!”

 

Shadows engulfed the room and out emerged a figure in a cloaked hood and white hair. But face remained hidden. “My name is Haggar, but most know me as the Boogeyman.”

 

Lance looked her up and down. “But you’re a woman, why would you go by “the Boogeyman”?”

 

“Just a name the humans adopted.” She merely shrugged. “I find the less people know about me, the more advantage I have. Tell me, were you looking for a woman when they told you about the Boogeyman?”

 

“Of course not. But you’re not touching either of them.” He held out his staff protectively.

 

“Please. I’ve been manipulating Allura for years. Feeding off those little fears of hers until she unleashed all this.” She motioned to the castle. “And I had no interest for her brother until a little pet of mine overheard the juicy detail about his heritage.” She smirked.

 

Lance grips his staff tighter and tighter by the minute. “If you lay a single hand on him, I’ll end you.” He spoke through gritted teeth.

 

“It’s not me you have to worry about hurting him.” She grinned. She paused for a moment and looked up. “Does it feel like the temperature’s dropped? Or can you even feel if it gets colder?” She said.

 

Lance’s eyes widened in fear and glances up at the staircase. “Keith!”

\--------------------------------------

Keith was doing his best to reach out to Allura. “We can head back down together.” He said. “You don’t have to be scared, Allura.” He tried. “Don’t panic.”

 

“No! I can’t!” Allura was gripping her hair, trying her hardest not to burst, but her powers got the better of her.

 

“Even the wind can’t help you here.” Haggar said and created a wall sealing the royals were in, only allowing Lance to see behind it.

 

Keith was unaware of what was happening with his friend as all his attention was on his sister. “Everything is gonna be okay.” He said as a burst of power came from Allura and managed to strike him. He felt a cold pierce his heart and he clutched his shirt as he fell to his knees.

 

Lance was kicking, punching, and just giving it everything he had just to get out of there. “No no no no!” He cries out as he watches the blast. “How could you!”

 

“To prevent two future Paladins from finding their center and bringing it to the world.” Haggar said before disappearing and her wall collapsed once she was gone.

 

Lance ran to Keith, immediately helping him up. “Keith, are you okay?” He asks frantically. _But what did Haggar mean by that last statement?_

 

“I’m fine.” He nodded, slowly getting up. “Allura, please.” He begged, not caring if he was making it obvious he was leaning on Lance. He didn’t care about explaining his invisible friend at the moment.

 

“I’m sorry, you have to go.” Allura steps back from her, spikes forming around her.

 

“Keith, we need to get you out of here.”

 

“But?” He looked towards Lance.

 

“Keith, she just struck you and the Boogeyman confronted me.” He gripped his hand.

 

He bit his lip and looked to his sister, surrounded by sharpened ice. He unwittingly nodded and agreed to go. It looked like he wasn’t getting through to her. Allura turned away from her brother (and Lance), trying to breathe. Lance picks Keith up in his out of there despite being difficult to do so.  He held onto Lance, burying his face to shield himself from the winds in Lance’s hoodie. And to also hide his tears.

 

Lance wanted to cry at the sight of Keith like this. He should’ve been there to protect him. While he was flying however, Shiro and the other Guardians find them in the sleigh. “Quick, get in!” Shiro told him. He did as he was instructed and sat in the sleigh, holding Keith close to him.

 

“What happened down there?” Pidge asked.

 

“Keith tried to talk to Allura and I was downstairs trying to keep a lookout. And the Boogeyman confronted me…” Lance hesitates. “He’s a she and she kept me from protecting Keith from Allura’s blast.”

 

“I’m okay.” He wiped his tears. “You don’t have to keep worrying about me.” He told them.

 

Lance continues to hold onto him, not wanting to let him go ever. “Do any of you know someone who can help me?”

 

“Help for what?” Pidge asked, tilting her head slightly.

 

“Your hair!” Hunk exclaimed, forgetting his silent vow. A strand of Keith’s hair had gone white, matching the one he had since childhood.

 

“What?” He blinked, lifting his head off Lance.

 

“Your hair is turning white! And not mine or Shiro’s white, like snow white.” Lance could feel the color draining from his face. “Wait a minute, she struck your heart. With her powers. Which means, someone needs to take a look at you and fast.”

 

“Does it look bad?” He asked worriedly. “And she did, but I didn’t think it was bad.”

 

“....No.” Lance answered, unsure.

 

“You hesitated.” Pidge stated.

 

He glared at the Tooth Fairy. “No-no, I didn’t!” Pidge only rolled her eyes in return. “Seriously, do any of you know some kind of creature or something that tends to things like this?”

 

“I may know some who could help.” Shiro said. “They’re loyal followers of Mother Nature.” He added, glancing over to Lance.

 

He slowly nods. If Keith finds out, so be it. All he cares about is keeping him alive. “What are they called?”

 

“They’re usually called Balmerans. But some call them trolls. I heard they helped out a child years ago.” Shiro informed.

 

“Take us to them, they might be the best chance that we have.”

 

Shiro nodded and flew to where they were located. “I’m gonna be okay, right?” Keith asked, looking up at Lance.

 

Lance ruffles Keith’s hair. “I hope so. I’m not ready to lose you yet.” He sadly smiled. He looked over to the Guardians, who each had a shared concerned expression between them.

 

He returned his smile and snuggled into Lance. “Lance?” He spoke. “I feel cold.”

 

“I know you do buddy, and I’m probably not helping.” He tried to lighten the mood, but he couldn’t. He’s too scared right now to be a goofball.

 

He shuddered and even thought Lance was cold, he felt safer in his arms then anywhere else. “You’re good.” He said. “Don’t worry.”

\----------------------------------------------

It had been a few hours since Keith left, when she heard something. Allura walked down the staircase, trying to find where the sound was coming from. The closer she got to the doors, the louder the sound got. She hesitated to take the door handle, but once she got the confidence, she opened the door just a crack.

 

But immediately shut it when she saw what was going on out front. Her giant snow White Lion was doing its job to protect the frozen palace, but what it was attacking, wasn’t anything normal or alive. It appeared to be black horses crackling as if they’re made of lightning with piercing yellow eyes, striking the White Lion from all directions.

 

Allura used her powers to try and keep the doors shut, rushing to the staircase. She heard a blast behind her and there was three horses that shattered the front doors. In deep fear, she ran up the stairs as fast as she could, trying desperately to get away from whatever these creatures were.

 

Before she knew it, she was back in the top level’s room, completely surrounded by the creatures. Right as one starts to charge at her, she ends up freezing it accidentally. She opened her eyes and gasped in shock. But it didn’t stop there, as more continue to charge at her, but she continues to block them off the best she could.

 

The longer she went though, the more angrier and tired she would get. There were more and more surrounding her no matter what she could do, more just kept coming.

 

“How many of these things are there!” Allura yelled in frustration when five strike her all at once that she starts losing energy more quickly. Allura tries to blast again, but she’s so exhausted already that she just couldn’t anymore. Ten more strike her when she finally falls to the ground.

 

They all suddenly stopped as she was struggling to keep her eyes open. Allura heard loud footsteps approach her and stops, lifting her chin up.

 

“Looks like you’re mine now, Allura.” The person grimaces when she finally loses consciousness.

\----------------------------------------------

The sleigh landed smoothly on the ground. There seemed to be nothing but a bunch of rocks in a clearing. “Rocks?” Keith raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, I don’t get it either.” He looks at Shiro with an unamused look. “How are rocks supposed to help him?”

 

“Just, wait.” Shiro instructed. Keith stood up from his seat and looked over the sleigh. “They also like to declare themselves to be love experts. Which is dumb since they think the Easter Bunny is my soulmate.”

 

“Any second would be nice.” Lance rolls his eyes.

 

Keith just watched unamused when nothing happened for an amount of time. He was about to slump back down when he saw the rocks beginning to move and roll towards them all in the sleigh. The rocks all roll out to become living beings. They all looked up at the Guardians, but some looked over to Keith and Lance with concerned stares. “Welcome back, Shiro.” Several of them bowed.

 

“Wait, these are trolls?!” Keith exclaimed.

 

“It would appear so.” Lance whispers, helping his friend out of the sleigh.

 

“What brings you all here?” A female voice asks, her face lighting up when she sees Hunk.

 

Hunk smiled and embraced her. “Sandman’s girlfriend is a troll?” Keith questioned.

 

“Yes.” She smiled. “My name is Shay and he is my true love. And do I see the Winter Spirit has fallen for the Prince?” She asked excitedly.

 

Lance and Keith both turn bright red, turning away from each other. “We’re just-just friends.” Lance stuttered.

 

“You two definitely seem like a couple.” She shrugged.

 

Lance slightly looked over to Keith, as some more bits of hair turn white, no matter what they felt about each other, he has to save Keith. “So, do you know anything who can help with a uh, frozen heart?” Lance asks the Balmerans that stood before him.

 

“A frozen heart?” Shay’s eyes widened. “I’m sorry. But only an act of true love can fix that.” Keith felt a cold jab in his heart, causing him to groan and collapse.

 

Lance manages to catch him before Keith completely fell to the ground. “But how do we find an act of true love?” He asks quickly.

 

“True love’s kiss usually works.” She suggested.

 

“I don’t think there’s anyone who can give me that.” Keith admitted, before another pained groan escapes his mouth.

 

Lance hesitates to say anything, but Keith’s life was more important than a secret. “What about his mother?”

 

“What?” Keith blinked. “My mother is dead. Along with my father.”

 

“Not your birth mother, Mother Nature.”

 

“And you knew she was alive all this time?” He pulled away from him the best he could. Using the sleigh to support him.

 

The Guardians let out a pained sigh. “Keith, I’m sorry! I never knew how to tell you!”

 

“And you think the best time to tell me is when I’m dying hoping she’d be the cure?! Lance, I don’t know my biological mother, so I doubt there’d be any love there. So just please take me home before you say anything else that hurts.”

 

Lance sighs deeply, picking Keith back up in his arms and flies him back to the Altea Palace, leaving the Guardians behind. Though he could faintly hear Pidge screaming: “Lance, wait!”

 

Even though he didn’t want to be near Lance at the moment, Keith didn’t have much choice as he felt his eyelids getting heavy and his head leaning against his shoulder. Even his shivering had increased.

**\----------------------------------------------**

Allura slowly awakes against a hard pillow and as she sat up, a thin blanket falls off her. Looking around, she realized she wasn’t at her cold palace anymore. But rather, a cell. She looks up to see a window nearby, but when she goes to look through it, the queen felt something pull her back. She had cuffs covering her hands entirely and it was chained tightly to the ground.

 

Shifting her arms, she got a good look out the window. The blizzard conditions looked exactly how she felt. Freezing and destructive. Keith was right...This was entirely her fault. “What have I done?” Allura whispered to herself, in horror.

 

She heard a loud creak behind her and it was Lotor entering with a dimly lit lantern. Allura was surprised to see her childhood friend, but assumed her younger brother had left him in charge of Altea.

 

“Why did you bring me back?” Allura commanded.

 

Lotor remained silent as he placed the lit lantern down. “I didn’t choose to, your highness. It was as if I was being...controlled.” He crossed his arms sadly.

 

She looked at him with an angry expression, but he could see the fear in her eyes. “But I’m a danger to Altea. Get Keith!”

 

His lips formed into a thin line. “Prince Keith has not returned.” Allura’s eyes widened, turning to look back at the window. Her brother was still out there, even after she had struck him. “Lura,” Lotor used his nickname for her. “I know you have the power to end this, you’re the strongest person I’ve ever known…” She turned back at him and thought she saw a faint blush against his slightly lighter skin. “Just sto the winter, bring back summer.” He pushes some of her loose strands of hair out of her face. “Please. I’m asking you as your friend, not as the prince in charge.

 

Allura blushed, but only gave him a devastated look, tears welling up in her eyes. “Lotor.” She whispers. “I can’t.”

 

The prince lowers his head and glances down to her chains. It hurt him to not only see Allura in pain like this, but locked up in a cell.

 

“Please, you have to tell them to let me go!” She begged. “Keeping me here just might make things worse!”

 

Lotor kisses her forehead and picks up his lantern by the handle, starting the direction of the door. Before he left however, he gave her one last glance, with a small smile. “I’ll do what I can, Lura.” He promised. And with that, he was gone.

 

She didn’t know what it was, but that promise had scared me even more. How she knew that? She looks down at her handcuffs and frost was quickly covering them.

\----------------------------------------------

The wind was making it harder and harder for Lance to stay in the sky, but he managed to reach the castle. He lands in front of a window, that was fortunately unlocked, and carried him in. Lance started a fire the best that he could and lets out a deep breath. “That should keep-” He gets cut off by a slap.

 

Keith stared at him angrily. “This whole time you knew who my mother was and also that she’s alive!” He said. “I thought I could trust you. But you’re like everyone else in my life that’s kept secrets from me.” He cried. “Why would you keep that from me and choose now to reveal it? So what? If I didn’t get struck you wouldn’t have told me? Just keep me in the dark?”

 

“No no no, I was planning on telling you, I just never knew how!” Lance tries to reassure him. “Your mother told me not to! And you’re the only only real person I ever felt any kind of connection to! And this is exactly why I didn’t tell you, because I knew the moment I did, you’d hate me!”

 

“So you were not only worried about yourself, but my own mother didn’t even want me to know?” He glared. “Well, you don’t have to worry about me hating you Lance. Because even though what you did was wrong I can’t hate you.” He admitted. “I should hate you for lying to me. But you’re also the one good thing in my life. I don’t know how I feel about you right now.” He cried, letting his tears fall, not even noticing they were starting to freeze up before leaving his face.

 

Lance wanted to comfort him, but he knew that he would only make the situation worse. As well as him being around Keith was making it worse. “All I can do right now is keep you cold. And that’s the last thing I want.” He picks up his staff and with one last sad look, he flies off.

 

He wrapped his arms around himself as he shivered and cried. Hair having gone completely white by now. He was scared right now, but he practically sent his only friend away. The same friend who could speed up the process, the same friend who hurt him not too long ago, but Lance had always been the one constant thing in his life. But like everyone, they kept secrets from him and eventually would disappear. That thought alone made him cry harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a long and angsty chapter now wasn't it. As for the Allura parts, that was all entirely me because my co-writer and I focused more on Klance (we're weak, can't help it). However, I do have my reasons why I'm posting these on a daily basis, but I'll explain on the last chapter.  
> ~Autie


	6. Love Will Thaw a Frozen Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realization of feelings and a race to protect the ones they love? It never stops coming for Lance, Keith and Allura.

Lance landed against the snow, crashing due to the messed up wind. He crawls to a nearby tree and leans against it. This was his fault. He failed to be Keith’s paladin. He didn’t tell him about Krolia, didn’t stay by his side when talking to his sister, or protect from Allura’s blast. “I hurt the one person I care about most in this world. How could I have done that!” He screams, before sobbing into his knees.

 

She may not have had the winds to guide her like Lance did, but the strong winds made it difficult to fly. Pidge had made her way to the palace seeing Lance leave. She gave a message to the others to keep an eye out on Keith as she followed Lance. “You were just protecting him.” She answered upon hearing him. 

 

“What do you want?” He grumbled.

 

“To give you this.” She held out a golden cylinder.

 

Lance looked up and saw that his cylinder had his face on it, only he had brown hair rather than frosty white. “What’s this?”

 

“It’s a memory box.” She explained. “It’s why we collect teeth. They hold the most important memories of childhood. This one’s yours.”

 

“My memories?” He took the cylinder and took a look at it. He had never seen anything like this before. Lance puts a hand on top of a few purple diamonds when he was brought into another world. Or rather, his past.

 

There were a lot of memories to uncover, but there was one that stood out to him in particular. A younger version of him was being dragged along by a young girl, along with an adult woman with a darker skin tone to his. They had taken him out to a nearby lake, where the young girl was on the frozen water in front of him. The woman was watching, but looked too scared to do anything.

 

“Lance? I’m scared.” The little girl cried, seeing the ice slowly crack between her.  

 

“I know, I know...but you’re gonna be alright. You’re not gonna fall in. We’re gonna have a little fun instead!” He tried to lighten the mood.

 

It wasn’t really calming down (it appeared to be) Lance’s niece at all. “No we’re not!”

 

“Would I trick you?” 

 

His niece was fighting back her obvious tears. “Yes! You always play tricks!”

 

Young Lance thought for a second. What can he do to make her come closer to him? “Well, alright. Well, not, not this time. I promise. I promise, you’re gonna be...you’re gonna be fine.” She looks into his eyes, fixing her gaze with deep breaths. “You have to believe in me.” She pauses a moment, then slightly smiles at her tio. And just like that, a younger Lance’s demeanor changes. An idea struck inside his head, his face changing expressions.

 

“You wanna play a game? We’re going to play Hopscotch! Like we play every day!” His niece only looks confused, but slightly reassured. 

 

He continues to reassure her, as he takes a step forward on the ice, her watching in fear. As he continues to jump, young Lance spots a large stick that was shaped like a hook and takes it into his hands. Lance told her that it was her turn and she gathers courage with each step. 

 

Once she was close enough to him, Lance hooked the stick around her waist and tosses her towards his sister. She looks up and grins widely at him. He returns the smile, just before falling in. “Lance!” She and his sister called out. He floated in the water, staring up at where the moon was shining down on him, which causes Lance to wake up. 

 

He zaps back to reality, only to see Pidge holding some sort of device at him. “What are you doing, Pidgeon?”

 

“Some blackmail.” She admitted with an amused smirk. “Should’ve seen your face. But anyway, find anything interesting?”

 

Lance gripped the cylinder in his hand, trying to grasp what exactly he just saw. “I had a niece, sisters, and so much family before I died.” He exclaimed. “I had the same kind of happiness then as I do with Keith!”

 

“I saw your memories once. Your niece ended up living her life until her time thanks to you.” She admitted with a smile. “And how’s Keith doing?” She asked.

 

Lance looked away from her. “I had to leave, me staying around was hurting him more. He’s angry with me, understandably so, but he can’t even hate me, despite what I did.” Tears started to escape his eyes once more. 

 

“I think he would’ve wanted you to stay.” She said. “Maybe you could save him or maybe you can’t. But if I was dying, I’d want the person I love most to be there with me.”

 

“He is dying and I abandoned him, I love him more than anything-” He blushes at the realization of what he just said and eyes widened largely. “I’m in love with Keith…”

 

“Took you long enough.” She rolled her eyes. “But now that you’ve figured that out, what are you going to do?” 

 

Lance punched her lightly in the arm. “I have to find him! He’s going to die and I left him!” He yelled. It was hard to hear though when a large gust of wind came from nearby. Lance turned around to see a large snowstorm in front of them, most likely Allura had created. “Keith!” He says softly to himself before taking off running.

 

“Oh no.” Pidge said wide eyed.

\----------------------------------------------

Keith remained on the seat Lance left him on, laying as he watched Hunk tend to the fire. Its warmth didn’t seem to be doing much anymore and he noticed frost was starting to cover the ceiling. Looks like he wasn’t the only one going to freeze over. “That is not good.” Hunk whispers, noticing the ceiling.

 

“Yeah.” He said, his voice hoarse. “Do you think my mother could’ve saved me?” He asked.

 

“Maybe, she really loves you, that’s for sure. So, she could’ve, but I don’t think anyone loves you more than Lance does.”

 

“Lance?” He furrowed his eyebrows, turning his attention over to the man made of sand. “Lance, loves me?”

 

Hunk looked at him. “I might not know him well, but he looks at you as if you’re the most beautiful thing in the universe. When he first said no to being a Paladin, he only let us come along for your safety. He might be immortal, but he’d die doing anything for you.”

 

He had never really noticed. But now that he thought about it, it did make sense on a lot of things. Like him asking about his relationship with Lotor. Or the times he’d hold him or protect him. Sure, Lance could be a bit reckless at times, especially about him. But Lance was the best thing about his life….He loved him too. “Hunk, we gotta find him!” He said, having a burst of adrenaline to push himself off the couch.

 

“I want to, but you’re in no-” Hunk almost denies, but realizes what Keith means. “Your act of true love is displayed right there, probably running back just to save you!” Hunk helps him up. 

 

“I don’t care if it’s an act or not. I just gotta tell him before I can’t.” He said. 

 

Keith moves but large spikes of ice start coming down from the ceiling. The ice was breaking through the castle, meaning staying here wasn’t an option anymore. Hunk did his best to look for ways to get out of the palace, but there were limited options. They tried the hallway, despite that the icicles were closing in on them. Luckily, they spotted a window. The sandman used his dream sand to create a cannon and blasts it open. Keith tries to exit through it on his own, but his frozen heart wasn’t making it easy.

\----------------------------------------------

Allura was desperately to get away from Altea. All she was doing was bringing harm to everyone. But she came to a stop when she started seeing a cloaked figure surrounding her. “Your people fear you.” Haggar said, appearing before her.

 

She breathes uneasily at the sight of the figure. “What-what do you want from me!”

 

“To make sure no one hurts you. To allow you to be the best version of yourself.” 

 

Allura looks from the blustery frozen air to Haggar. “I’ve always hurt people. How do I know I won’t if I go with you?”

 

“You don’t.” She admitted. “But just look at what not having control has done. Look what your powers had done to your family.”

 

Allura looked around in fear. “Who are you?”

 

“I’m that voice inside your head that tells you what’s right and wrong. The one that tells you to go for it. The one that keeps you safe.”

 

Allura’s eyes widened. “You’re that voice that I always heard ever since the incident with Keith!” She steps back, scared about what this woman may do to her.

 

“Ahh Keith.” She gave a nod. “I was only making sure you didn’t hurt him again. Sadly, that didn’t work. You still hurt him and now he has to suffer for it.” 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“Your brother is dying, because of you. He may already be dead.”

 

Allura gasped, and in total shock, falls to her knees, sobbing, which puts a entire pause to the blizzard. 

 

Lance spots an almost frozen Keith at least 8 feet away and continues to run to him. “Keith!”

 

_ Hunk had told him to keep going as the blizzard raged on. He could feel the frost spreading over his body. A look at his hands and he could see a coat of frost appearing over them. He held them close to him, hoping to provide him just a little warmth. “Lance!” He called out. He kept going through the storm and calling out for the winter spirit.  _

 

When the blizzard had come to a stop, everything seemed to become more freezing, he saw Lance up ahead and let out a relieved smile. Or what he could pull off. He slowly made his way towards him, but stopped when he saw his sister kneeling and vulnerable as a figure readied to engulf her in a black mist. “Allura.” He looked to Lance, who was still running towards him. His sister needed him now. “Sorry Lance.” He whispered, looking to him sadly and made his way to Allura. He got between her and the stream of black sand, shielding her from it. As the sand touched his hand, it turned into a stream of gold and pushed her back. But since no act saved him, he ended up turning into ice and his last breath escaped once the transformation was complete. 

 

Lance stopped running when he saw Keith freeze. “Keith..No. No!” Lance started to sob, turning over to glare at the slightly weak Haggar. “Oh, you’re going to pay for that!” He zaps frost from his staff at her. 

 

She quickly managed to block him. “You blame me, but it wasn’t me who was the one who froze him. I wasn’t the one who abandoned him in his time of need.” She said, throwing streams of black sand at him. 

 

“You were the one that caused her to become this! She’s afraid of herself because of everything you’ve told her!”

 

“Yet, you left him. You could’ve saved him, but chose to run away. That was never my doing.” 

 

Lance grit his teeth as he continued to zap frost in every direction. “I’m the Spirit of Winter! My very presence was freezing him faster! And I hate myself for leaving, but at least I didn’t feed on an innocent child’s fear.”

 

“But I never left the child I bonded to. I never once lied or kept a secret from her. But you did. Lied to him about who he is. Lied to him about his real mother. All because Lance Frost was afraid the boy he loved would hate him. Afraid he’d lose the only friend he has. Now look, the Prince is gone and you’re all alone.”

 

Lance stopped for a moment, her words getting inside his head.  _ Stop it! You were trying to protect him!  _

 

“He’s not alone!” Hunk got in front of him, creating a whip out of sand. 

 

“Sandman breaking his silent vow.” She said amused. “You may have help on your side, but you already lost your prize.”

 

The other two guardians joined his side. Shiro placed an arm on him. “You can still fight for him.” He smiled. “Don’t let her win. Make sure he didn’t die for nothing.” 

 

“I’m more wishing that I could send her into oblivion for that.” He glared at her. “Oh, and lady? Keith is not a prize.” All four of them start to fight in unison against her.

 

Haggar threw what she could at them. The frozen prince did raise the fear of the townspeople, but as the fight continued, she could feel the fear being replaced by hope. 

 

“Not so strong now aren’t ya?” Lance cockily shot.

 

“There will always be fear.” She told him. He glances over to where Allura lay, holding onto Keith frozen body. 

 

And with looking at that, Lance concentrates all his strength into his next blast, giving it everything he had when shooting the frost and ice at her. The blast knocked her out, her nightmare sands dragging her far away from them. 

 

Lance let out a breath of relief, and hesitantly walks over to where frozen Keith stood. “I’m so sorry, Keith. I love you.” He said as a cold tear slid down his cheek.

 

Allura continued sobbing, her arms continuing to wrap tightly around her brother. Crying over the fact that her last family member was gone. 

 

Everything seemed dark and cold. It was a weird feeling. Something he couldn’t really describe. There were faint sounds, familiar voices. Then he could see light and feel a warmth spreading across his chest. Blinking his eyes, Keith could see the frozen fjord and he let out a breath he’d been holding. His upper body went down like jelly and he found himself wrapped in his sister’s arms. 

 

Lance’s eyes lit up. “Keith?” Allura and him say at the same time. 

 

“Hi.” He smiled to both. “What’d I miss?” He asked, looking around him. 

 

“Me defeating the Boogeyman.” Lance winked. 

 

“Is that all?” He chuckled. 

 

“Also,” He kisses his forehead. “I love you.”

 

“I think Hunk beat you to that confession.”

 

Lance smirks. “Oh and I’ll be getting him back for that.” He said with a wink. 

 

“For what? Making me realize you loved me and also making me realize that?” He blinked innocently.

 

“I’m glad he helped you realize you loved me, but he ruined the confession for me.”

 

“Considering how long you took, I’m not surprised it took an outside source to say it.” He shrugged. 

 

“Uhhh, who’s this?” Allura asks awkwardly, when them both turning to look at her. 

 

Lance lets Keith go so he can talk to his sister. “Wait, can you see him?” He pointed at Lance.

 

“Um yeah, and he doesn’t have shoes on.” Allura notes, looking down at Lance’s feet.

 

Keith giggles at her comment. “Apparently getting shoes on him is a challenge.” He teased.

 

He flicked his hair with an eyeroll. “At least I don’t have a mullet.”

 

He pouted and grabbed his hair. “Least I don’t have old man hair.” 

 

“You two are an old married couple aren’t you?” Allura giggles. “And I have white hair so call me old too.”

 

“You’re older than me, so technically yeah. You’re old.” He shrugged. 

 

Lance and Allura just look at him unamused. He just continued to look innocent. Then, Lance lets the siblings have a small moment before making a big move. But it did feel great to finally have his sister back and not pushing him away and to have Lance admit his feelings.

 

When the royal siblings’ hug broke, Lance twirls Keith in the air into a hug. “I love you so much.” He whispers before connecting their lips together.

 

“I...I love you too.” He smiled. When Lance kissed him, he leaned into it, kissing him back.

 

When the kiss breaks, he leans his forehead against Keith’s. “Love can thaw a frozen heart.” Allura thought aloud. 

 

“Guess it didn’t need to be a kiss. But it would’ve been nice, cause that was amazing.”  

 

“I’m so sorry that I didn’t tell you about your mother and for leaving you alone in that room. You don’t have to forgive me, just know that I was just trying to protect you and hoping you wouldn’t hate me.” 

 

Part of him was still mad about that, but like he said, he couldn’t be mad at him. “What’s my mom like?” He opted to ask instead.

 

“Love will thaw.” Allura repeated to herself, the boys looking back over to her. 

 

“Allura?” Keith asked her, with a confused expression.

 

“Love!” Allura threw back her arms and everyone around felt as the ice below them starts to leave the water, creating a boat underneath them. Keith looked at the ground curiously, before his eyes lit up in realization. His sister was actually thawing the kingdom. 

 

Once Allura gathered all the ice in the sky (in the shape of a snowflake), she releases it. “She has cooler powers than me!” 

 

He rested his head on Lance’s shoulder and took his hand. “Yours are still fun though.” He said. When Lance heard Keith say that, he decided to put a pin on that word for later. 

 

Alura smiles proudly at her brother. “I never knew what I was capable of.” She grins. 

 

He smiled back at her. “I believed in you.” He proudly told her.

 

“Your mother is amazing by the way, just as tough and brave as you.” He kissed Keith’s nose. 

 

“Think I could meet her one day?” 

 

Allura turns back around and starts preparing the boat to sail the boat back to the dock. “She’s been dying to meet you, constantly asking me questions about you.” He chuckles.

 

“When we met, did you know?” 

 

He shook his head. “I only found out when you told me her name. And she was surprised when I confronted her about it as well.” 

 

“I was like twelve when I told you her name. You mean to tell me you knew who my mother was for six years and didn’t say anything?” He scoffed. “Wait…” He let himself process. “You said my mother was Mother Nature. Who’s a spirit like you? Does that make me…?” He pointed to himself. “But I don’t feel like I am. I feel human. At least I think this is what being human feels on.” He rambled. 

 

Lance just rolls his eyes and pecks Keith’s lips. “Maybe you just have powers that you haven’t discovered.”

 

_ I could get used to that. _ He half-smiled at him. “Today’s been weird.” He murmured, burying his face into Lance’s hoodie. 

 

“Indeed it is, soooo we love each other.” Lance blushes awkwardly. “I don’t quite understand how this works…” 

 

“How what works?” 

 

“Being in love with someone. I’m not sure how it works for both our worlds…”

 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it?”

 

He smiles and softly kisses his forehead. “However it works, I like this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I still remember how angry BAM had gotten at me when Lance revealed the secret, luckily she got over it pretty quick thanks to this chapter. When she gets mad, be warned, it is SCARY. 
> 
> Also, one more chapter left! And it is the epilogue! Hopefully I can post it on my last day of school. And then I can move onto 2 different stories. And no, I'm not telling you what they are. 
> 
> One last thing though: Yes, that kiss was totally worth it.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of love can be spread in a single day, in more ways than one.

Keith waited by the docks for Lance and when he saw him arrive, he grabbed his hand and started running towards the castle. “Come on! Come on!” He hurried him.

 

“Where are we even going! Tell me-” Lance stops his words when he hits a pole. “Ow.”

 

“Whoops.” Keith smiled sheepishly. “Sorry.” Maybe he should watch where he was going. But he was excited okay.

 

Lance rubs his forehead as Keith continues to drag him somewhere. “Keiiitttthhhh.” He whined. “Just tell me already!”

  
“No! It’s a surprise!” Keith led him to the castle, passing Allura as she was fixing the castle up and making preparations for later today. But he didn’t really care about that for a moment. 

 

Lance has tried to take the blindfold off but he had gotten smacked by Keith. So when he finally stopped pulling, that was a gift.

 

Keith took him to the empty ballroom. Making him stand in the center and then ran off to turn on music. When he ran over to Lance, he removed the blindfold. “I promised you a dance, remember?” 

 

Lance was pleasantly surprised at Keith’s surprise. “Keith, you really didn’t have to.”

 

“Giving everything that’s happened, I wanted to.”

 

Lance smiles and takes a small bow to his prince. “Then, shall we dance?” 

 

Keith bowed back and held out his hand. Taking the lead this time. Lance and Keith start dancing slowly together as the listen to the song. “ Wise men say,” Lance sings along. “Only fools rush in.”

Keith smiled, hearing Lance’s voice. “But I can't help falling in love with you.”

“Shall I stay?” Lance carefully moved so he wouldn’t step on Keith’s feet on accident. “Would it be a sin?”

“If I can't help falling in love with you?” They sang together, as the prince dips Lance. 

“Like a river flows surely to the sea.” Keith sang, as he spinned his boyfriend gracefully. 

“Darling so it goes,” Lance sings quietly. “Some things are meant to be.”

“Take my hand, take my whole life too.” Keith tightened his grip as they glided across the ballroom floor. 

“For I can't help falling in love with you.” 

“Like a river flows surely to the sea,” The spirit whispers.    
  


“Darling so it goes,” Keith sings the next part.

 

“Some things are meant to be.’ They sing together as they continued to dance together. 

 

“Take my hand, take my whole life too.” Lance had pressed their foreheads together, when their bodies were closer together. 

 

“For I can't help falling in love with you.” Lance sang softly.

 

“For I can't help falling in love with you.” Keith closed the distance between them, pulling him into a kiss. 

 

The song was over, sadly enough, but they still kept slow dancing together. “How did I get so lucky to have someone as amazing as you fall in love with me?” 

 

“By just being you and being there.”

 

“I’m glad you were the first kid to ever see me.” Lance kisses Keith’s forehead with a goofy smile.

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“Because I can’t imagine anyone else being here instead of you. We complete each other.”

 

“Well you could.” He shrugged. “I’m sure if you met another kid who was alone you’d be there for them the same way I was and then start falling in love with them. Okay, that sounded creepy.” He hid his face on Lance’s chest in embarrassment.

 

Lance laughs at his prince’s awkward moment. “But I wouldn’t want it to be anyone but you. You’re it for me I think.” He assured him. 

 

“You think?” He looked up, raising an eyebrow at him. 

 

“Without a doubt Samurai.”  

 

“Sorry I wasn’t wearing the outfit from the coronation. But it was actually hard to breathe in that thing.” He admitted. 

 

“Eh, you were gorgeous in it, but I like it better when you’re just yourself.”

 

“Lance, regardless of what I wear, I’m still me.” He frowned. 

 

“I know you are, you’re still annoying, impulsive, a mullethead.”

 

Keith slightly glares at him. “And you’re still a irritable narcissist old man.” 

 

“But I’m yours.” 

 

“Can I give it back?” 

 

The spirit playfully ruffles his boyfriend’s hair. “You’re stuck with me sweetie.”

 

“You make me wish I was still frozen.” Keith rolls his eyes. 

 

Lance pushes him. “That’s not funny.” 

 

“Kinda is.” He snickered. 

 

“You almost died permanently.” Lance scoffs. “I actually died.”

 

“Guess death has to try harder to take us.” 

 

“Yeah. Little sad that you lost your white streak though.” 

 

He pulled at his hair where the streak once was, now matching his actual hair color and blending in. “It’s okay.” He shrugged. “Kinda makes me feel normal.”

 

“But you’re not normal, buddy,” He held onto his boyfriend’s hand. “You’re part spirit, your sister can freeze things with a flick of her wrist, you’re dating a Paladin. Besides, we matched when you had the streak.”

 

“I know. But with crazy my life is, I’d like a bit of normalcy. Like dancing with my boyfriend kind of normal.” He pulled him in for a hug. “And I guess that does suck. But we can still match. Now we both have one hair color.” He joked.

 

Lance hugged him back, tightly. He had never expected to ever fit with someone before Keith came into his life. “Yeah, I guess. But you’re cute.”

 

“And you’re a sap.”

 

“But I’m your sap.” He flashed him finger guns with a sparkling smile. “There’s nothing wrong with complimenting my boyfriend though.”

 

“Guess not.” He smiled. “But I’ll call you a sap every time.”

 

“And I’m okay with that.” He pecks Keith’s nose and snuggles up against him. “I love you.” 

 

“I...tolerate you.” He teased. 

 

Lance rolls his eyes playfully and sighs. “Do you want to dance some more?” 

 

“I think we have a few minutes before Allura is done.” 

 

“Better make the most of it then, mi amor~”

 

“Since when do you speak Spanish?”

 

“Since I saw my memories.” Lance shrugs. “Why, do you ask?” He wiggles his eyebrows. 

 

“Don’t get any ideas.” He scoffed, pushing his face away. “So, who was Lance Frost before he was Lance Frost?” He asked.

 

“I was Lance  **Serrano** actually,” Lance corrects him. “And basically the same person I am now without the powers and lovely boyfriend.” 

 

“Is it bad that I’m glad you died? I mean yeah it sucks. But if you hadn’t I would never have met you.” 

 

Lance smiles. “In a strange way, I am too. I don’t want to live in a world without you.”

 

“It’s weird thinking that three hundred years ago you were just a kid like everyone else.”

 

“And now, I’m the Spirit of Winter and a Paladin to protect all the children in the world. Talk about no pressure am I right?”

 

“Ever figure out your center?” He asked.

 

Lance nods. “Thinking about us and my memories helped me figure it out.”

 

“So what is it?” 

 

Lance smirks and picks Keith up into his arms and spins him around. “Fun.”

 

“Fun?” He thought about it before nodding. “I think it makes sense for you. You brought fun to my life when I needed it.”

 

“What about you?”

 

“What about me?” He questioned.

 

“What’s your center?”

 

“Hmm...not sure. I don’t even have powers yet. So maybe I should wait before I figure it out.”

 

Lance smiles in satisfaction. “Well, we should probably start heading to Allura’s thing before she kills us for being late.” 

 

“Dying once is enough thanks.” He nodded. Walking back to the courtyard, hand in hand, Allura looked so excited, yet so nervous that she’s rambling. “And I thought my rambling was bad.”

 

“Your rambling is adorable, she’s just freaking out.” Lance snickers, coming up in front of the queen. 

 

“I ramble when I freak out.” He pointed out. Lance laughed and kissed his hair. If it’s not obvious, he loves it when his boyfriend corrects him. 

 

Allura snaps out of it for a moment when she notices the boyfriends. “There you two are! I need help with some of this!”

 

“What exactly do you need help with?”

 

She points to Keith first. “Keith, you take care of the ice skates for the subjects.” She moves her finger towards Lance. “And you, help me get it cold and do not touch anything you’re not supposed to.” 

 

“So bossy.” He tsked and went over to the townspeople. 

 

Lance sighs, admiring how Keith’s hair shimmered in the sunlight. “Stop checking out my brother and help me.” The spirit rolls his eyes and begins to cover different sides of the courtyard in frost, wherever he was instructed to anyways. 

 

Why Allura thought he was the best for this job, he didn’t know. He had helped some people in putting it on. When he got to the kids, they would ask him questions about Lance that he was happy to answer. Maybe even getting him some new believers. 

 

Lance would still take small glances of Keith every now and then, noticing just how well he got along and how happy he was with the children.  _ He would make a good Paladin. _

“Why is his hair white? Is he like Allura?” A kid asked. 

“Well, kinda.” Keith gave a nod. “But his hair is also white because he’s an old man.” He joked. “He’s really three hundred years old.” 

 

“I heard that Mullet!” He yells not that far away, but he still laughed nonetheless.

 

“See. Only old men get grumpy when younger people insult their age.” He told the kid, both snickering.

 

Yep, he would make a great Paladin. But he wasn’t sure if Manny took living mortals instead of them being dead when he chose them. Once Keith was done, he made his way towards Lance, who was leaning against the wall. “What exactly did Allura have you do?” He asked. 

 

“I’m not exactly sure, I think she just didn’t want her brother’s boyfriend flirting with him every 5 seconds.” He shrugged.

 

“She doesn’t have to worry about that. You flirt with me every second.”

 

He bopped his nose, causing them both to smile. “C’mon, you love it.” He giggles. “But I don’t think telling you I love you every millisecond counts. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, you dork.” 

 

Lance kisses his forehead before sliding down the wall and sitting on the ground. “You looked like you were having fun with the kids.”

 

“Yeah.” He smiled. “Some even asked about you and decided to join your fan club.” 

 

The Winter Spirit laughs at that. “Bout time I got a fan club.” He winks. “But only if you’re there to cool me down.”

 

“I think you can cool yourself down.” He joked. 

 

“And you’re able to warm me up.”

 

“Maybe.” He shrugged.

 

“And also,” He pulls Keith onto his lap. “You looked cute talking to them. Like, you were meant to watch over them.” 

 

“They’re just easier to talk to then adults.” He admitted. “The adults expect me to act a certain way, but kids, they don’t care and let me be me.” 

 

He runs a hand through Keith’s hair, never getting tired of how soft it is. “I know that you do. But, have you ever considered that might be your purpose in life?” 

 

“Lance? I know you want me to be a Paladin or even immortal like you. But what if my human half is more dominant? You might have to face the fact that I won’t be around forever.” 

 

“I wasn’t talking about wanting to be with you forever, even though I truly want to. This is about how you’ve always felt trapped here, even with the gates open now. I think you want something bigger, just don’t know how to look for it.”

 

“Well, I’m happy with what I have now.” He wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist.

 

Lance sighs, leaning into Keith’s touch. He knew that it was possible that Keith might not live as long as he will and it’s devastating to think about it. He just didn’t want Keith to just stay in Altea forever, so he could live his life the way he knew his prince wanted to. “I am too, mi amor~”

 

“I’ll be over with Allura.” He said. “She owes me thirteen years worth of catching up.” 

 

Lance nods as he watches Keith off him and go towards his sister. “I like the open gates.” He told Allura, when he came up to her, slipping slightly on the ice. 

 

“We are never closing them again.” Allura smiles warmly. Then she turned her brother’s shoes into a lovely pair of ice skates. “I bet that boyfriend of yours has taught you some moves over the years, but I know more.” 

 

Keith smiled sheepishly. “Well...I can stand on ice without falling.” He said. 

 

“Oh c’mon!” Allura giggles and pulls him into a slight spin across the ice. 

 

“Allura?!” He said surprised, almost losing his balance as she pulled him.

 

Lance laughs at the sight of the siblings skating on the ice together. “I guess one could say ice is his life.” A voice behind him speaks up and Lance instantly recognized it. 

 

“Hey Pidge, what’re-” He turns to look up at his fellow Paladin and is shocked to also see his mentor and Keith’s birth mother, Krolia.

 

“Hello Lance.” She gave a nod, before looking over to her son and a smile forming over her lips. 

 

“Surprised to see you here, whatcha doing?” Lance follows her gaze and ends up letting out another lovestruck sigh. 

 

“Your mentee is hopelessly in love with your son and it’s gross!” Pidge groans in disgust. 

 

Krolia smirked and shook her head at Lance. “I just came to see how the two of you have been doing.” She answered. 

 

“It’s sweet.” She responded to Pidge. “Keith’s father used to give me that same look and thought I wouldn’t notice.”

 

“It’s gross that he does it every second though!” Pidge complains, Lance mocking her in the process. 

 

Mother Nature only giggles at her statement. “When you find someone to love, you won’t think so and will be doing it yourself.” Tooth Fairy Pidgeon only rolls her eyes and leans against the wall as if she’s an emo teenager. 

 

But he turns to look up at his mentor, who was only smirking at his annoying friend. “Hey Krolia, what do you know about Man in Moon?”

 

She blinked at the question. “Well, I know as much as we all do. He’s the one who oversees all and has the power to bestow gifts upon who he believes are worthy. I was surprised when he gave me Keith, considering humans and spirits rarely bonded.”

 

Lance looks away, feeling a tiny bit of hope slip away from his heart. “Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if Keith became a Paladin. But I think it’s time I accept that I might not have him forever…”

 

“It’s possible he may just be human.” Krolia bent down and placed a hand on his shoulder. “But I do believe Manny has big plans for him. Otherwise, there would be no reason for him to have been born.”

 

Lance nods and slightly smiles. “As long as I have him now, that’s all that matters right?”

 

“That and making sure he’s safe. Haggar won’t be the only being who’ll use someone born of both worlds to their advantage. Doesn’t help he’s part of a royal family.”

 

“Oh Krolia, I’m his Paladin and he holds my heart. I’ll always keep my soulmate safe, no matter the pain it may bring.”

 

Krolia raises an eyebrow at her mentee. “I accept you as my son’s mate, but watch what you say about him in my presence.” She glared at him.

 

Lance shrinks in fear. Like mother like son. “Sorry Krolia!” He quickly apologized. 

 

She snickered. “I’m messing with you.” She ruffled his cold hair. “But don’t think I won’t unleash my power on you if you hurt him.”

 

“I understand, now if you’ll excuse me, I’m joining my boyfriend on the ice.” 

 

Krolia slightly hesitates before asking the frosty immortal a question. “Could you maybe introduce us?”

 

“Well, he already knows Pidge but I know he’s been dying to meet you.” He nods. He leads them over to where Keith and Allura were skating. 

 

“Oh, hello Lance.” Allura greeted politely. Keith looked over to see Lance, Pidge and someone he’d never seen before, but did look really familiar to him, in front of them.

 

Lance awkwardly waved. “Hey guys. I have someone to introduce you to.” Lance smiles shyly. Krolia takes a step forward and Allura’s eyes widen. “Your highnesses, this is Krolia, Mother Nature.”

 

“Mother Nature?!” His eyes widened as well. “As in?”

 

“Your mother.” Allura and Lance said at the same time. 

 

He looked to them, unamused. He obviously knew that. It was a surprise that his actual mother was here that got him. “Hello, Keith.” She gave a smile.

 

“Hi.” He said awkwardly. 

 

Lance gave his boyfriend a pat of confidence. With Pidge just awkwardly standing there, watching the awkward drama happen before her eyes. 

 

“I guess you’ve got a lot of questions. So we should talk privately.” She told him. 

 

Keith glanced over to Lance and Allura and then to Krolia. “I’ve got a few.” He nodded. 

 

“We’ll step away while you guys talk, I have to talk to this one anyways.” Allura nodded in understanding. 

 

“Okay, c’mon, I guess.” Keith told Krolia, signalling for her to follow him. The queen and spirit share a look before walking away from the mother and son. But as they did so, Lance got one last glance of Keith before they were far enough away.

 

Keith led Krolia to one of the rooms in the castle. Now that he was alone with her, he wasn’t sure what to say.

 

“Do you want to know why we gave you to Melenor and Alfor?”

 

“I guess that’d be a start.” He nodded. 

 

Krolia sighed, knowing this moment would come sooner or later. “First of all, I ask you to not be angry with Lance for not telling you. I had asked him not to for your own safety.” She started off. “But when you were a few months old, your father was starting to get really ill, life threateningly ill. I did my best to take care of you both, but I soon found out that my mortal form was getting ill as well, meaning that is was time to say goodbye to that lovely life. A few days before your father and I passed, Alfor and Melenor had visited because we had requested their help. They were so happy to meet you, but were ultimately devastated that they were losing two good friends in the process. I never wanted to give you up, Keith, but we didn’t know what else to do.”

 

“I guess I understand.” He gave a nod. “But how come you never came to me in Spirit form?”

 

Krolia stayed quiet for a moment. “For the same reason that Lance had for not telling you, his other reason I mean. I was scared you’d hate it, I had left you, and I just wanted to let you live a happy life, better than I could give you as a spirit.” She explained. “Plus, it was cute listening to your Loverboy talk about you.” She said with a wink.

 

Keith blushed, but kept his composure. “Would’ve been nice to know though. Especially after I found out I was adopted.”

 

Krolia hung her head slightly. “I remember Lance’s report of that day, and just how sad he had looked telling me about it.” She sighed at the memory. “But again, I thought you’d hate me. And I just wanted to protect the person I most love. Other than Lance, of course.”

 

“No offense, but I don’t know if I can see you being my mother. I get you meant well and were doing it to keep me safe and I’m thankful for that. But you weren’t the one who raised me. I see the mother who raised me as my real mother. Sorry.”

 

Krolia nods in understanding. “I understand, Melenor was a wonderful woman and I respected her so much. I just hope I can at least get to know you?”

 

“That’d be nice.” He gave a small smile. “And she was. I’m at least glad you left me with someone who took care of me.”

 

“I knew that her and Alfor would be the best parents for you.” She smiles. “But I’m also glad that my mentee looked after you even when your parents couldn’t.”

 

“What made you think I needed Lance?”

 

“The moment he first told me about you. You were both so lonely and you needed each other. But he had so much fun playing with you and it was the happiest he had ever been other than getting sassy with me.”

 

“Sounds like Lance.” He laughed. “What was Dad like?”

 

“A lot like Lance actually,” she snickered. “But also like you. You have his smile as well as glare. And when I heard how you guys bickered, reminded me of your father and my bickering. For some reason, I think Lance was destined to be my mentee.”

 

Keith smiles. “Sounds great.” He nodded. “How long have you known Lance?”

 

“A few months after he became Lance Frost, Man in Moon told me about him so I seeked him out. But the way he talked about you were the most beautiful things anyone could hear.”

 

“Shame he didn’t talk about you. I really don’t know you at all. Aside from being my boyfriend’s mentor and being Mother Nature.”

 

Krolia nods. “He loves you, y’know. More than you can know. He just wanted to protect you no matter what happened.”

 

“I think he did good on that. And I love him too.”

 

“I can tell by the way you two look at each other. You should’ve seen the gaze and sigh he gave you earlier.”

 

Keith chuckled. “I assume it’s like all the others. He’s a sap.”

 

“Indeed he is, but so were your fathers.”

 

“Both of them?”

 

Krolia laughs and nodded. “I think Alfor was more though. Even brought juniberries to Melenor once a week.”

 

“He did that back when…” he lowered his gaze. “Yeah.”

 

Krolia lifted his chin gently. “It’s okay to talk about them. It’s okay to miss them. They were dear friends of mine and I miss them every day.”

 

“When I lost them, it felt like I lost another family. Another set of parents. I didn’t know you and my real father, but it did feel like you left me. Then again, the world took them away.”

 

Krolia understood what he meant by that. “Do you need a hug?”

 

He let out a light laugh. “I didn’t think the first time I’d hug my real mom would be when I’m talking about the death of my adopted parents.”

 

Krolia laughs as well. She awkwardly pulls him in for a hug and it felt nice. He had to admit, he did miss hugs from his mother. Krolia wasn’t Melenor, but the motherly love was still present and made him feel safe. It didn’t last long and it wasn’t perfect, but it was good for them both. 

 

“How much do you want to bet Lance is spying on us?” She whispered. 

 

“I’d bet my title.” He joked. 

 

“Am I really that obvious?” Lance laughs as he comes out. 

 

“I’ve known you for years Lance. Nothing you do goes unnoticed.”

 

“Plus, you’ve never been able to sneak up on me, no matter how hard you tried.” She giggles.

 

“Well, you guys were having a nice moment, but Manny is calling for you MN.”

 

“I suppose I should leave.” Krolia nodded. “And Keith, keep an eye out for this one.”

 

“Hey!”

 

Keith snickered and wrapped his arm around Lance’s. “Don’t worry, I will.”

 

“Who’s the sap noooowww?” 

 

“Still you.” He smirked. 

 

Lance smirks and wraps his staff around Keith’s waist, pulling him closer to him. “But I’m your sap.”

 

He seemed to have him trapped, so Keith smiled and pulled him into a kiss. He then pulled Lance’s hood over his eyes and slid underneath to escape his staff and ran off, laughing. 

 

“Why you little troublemaker!” Lance laughs. “I taught you well!” He yells as he leaps off to chase after him.

 

“Guess you can say the student surpassed the nightmare.” He laughed. 

 

Lance caught up to him and held him to the ground. “I don’t think so, Mullet, I happen to like it when I win.”

 

“From here, seems like I won. Old man.” 

 

“Hmm, how so?” He smirked. 

 

“For starters, perfect position to do this.” He pulled his collar and brought him down. He was looking like he was leaning for a kiss, but being outside, he managed to grab some snow, made by either boyfriend or sister, and pelt him in the face.

 

“Okay, that’s not fair!” Lance pouted. “Looks like you’re still the same oblivious idiot that you’ve always been!”

 

“And why’s that? I was only playing.” He pouted.

 

Lance groans in frustration. “Because I was trying to be roman-wait why is there moonlight shining directly onto your face?” 

 

He looked at him confused. “Huh?” 

 

“The moonlight, like I said, is directed right at you, but it’s the day so it doesn’t make sense.” Lance turns his head at the moon and was shocked with the sight.

 

Keith looked back at the moon as well, and noticed that his back was feeling a little strange. As if something was forming back there. The moon was glowing very brightly, but not a normal glow that he was used to seeing. When the strange feeling of growing stopped, he heard a voice.  _ “Hello son of Mother Nature.” _ Keith jumped and Lance looked at him with wide eyes. 

 

“Can you hear that?” He asked Lance.

 

“That’s Man in Moon.” Lance’s voice cracks slightly. “And you have wings.” He pointed to Keith’s back with a shocked expression. 

 

“What!” His eyes widened and he tried looking behind him. Only getting a glimpse of feathers moving with his movement. “Woah-woah?! I didn’t sign up for this. What even is this?” 

 

_ “You have a gift, young prince. You were able to see the love in people, even at their lows.” _ Lance held onto him protectively.  _ “I’ll let your boyfriend explain.”   _

 

“Wow. The Man in Moon speaks to me but lets you explain the details.” 

 

“He chose you, Keith.”

 

“Chose me?” He blinked. “To what? Fly like some bird?”

 

“No, as a Paladin.”

 

“Wait a minute? I don’t think I can do this? And I’m still human. I can’t walk around like this.” He began pacing and rambling. “I don’t even know what’d I represent. Isn’t there something I have to sign first? Hey, those two look like good soulmates.” He paused for a minute looking at two people, oblivious, but so in love. Before he went back to rambling on how crazy this was. “I guess I should have expected this giving who my mother is, but shouldn’t I get a warning?”

 

Lance grasped his shoulders. “I wasn’t ready either, and I’ll be here for you every step of the way.”

 

“Well you died. And had to wait three centuries. I’m clearly still alive and haven’t been alive that long. I’m not ready to give up my human life yet.” He breathed rapidly. “I literally just got my sister back and I don’t wanna leave her.”

 

To stop his rambling, Lance kisses his lips. “We’ll work through it  **together** .” 

 

It managed to shut him up and give Lance a small smile. “Okay. I just wish so much wasn’t being thrown at me all at once.”

 

“I know mi amor, but anything that we do or face have to face us together.”

 

“Okay.” He nodded. “You and me together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! I had a lot of fun writing this story with BAM and working on it for the last month. I had originally started working on this story since April, but I was having some issues with certain parts of it and told her about it, so bada bing bada boom, she became my co-writer. 
> 
> Now for some bonus facts about this story:  
> 1\. BAM was pissed at me when I had Lance spill the secret when he did, and I tried my best not to laugh since it was 2:00. Lucky for me it didn't last long.  
> 2\. I originally planned for Pidge to be Cupid rather than the Tooth Fairy (bc PIDge CuPID) but what we ended up with is even better.  
> 3\. The punny title wasn't my idea.
> 
> So, why I knocked this out so quickly is because of two reasons: 1-I want to get to work on other stories of mine, in which I have a lot. 2-Because I will be working on a short story/kinda sequel of this with Frozen Fever for my birthday in August. Thank you all for reading and I hope to see you all read my next Klance/Voltron AUs : )  
> ~Autie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! In case you don't know me, I'm the writer of the Klance RPO fic and welcome to my newest (technically) movie AU! Hope you guys love this story just as much as Brixie and I had fun writing it (still my story, but like I said, technically the co-writer).


End file.
